A Tale of a Sleepyhead & a Sweet Dreamer
by Genius Madwoman
Summary: a new pet...er, friend...for Sandy. For all the Guardians, but Mostly Sandy. may bloom into romance. romance very likely. ah heck, it's probably gonna get romantic. I DO NOT OWN ANY RISE OF THE GUARDIANS CHARACTERS OR MAKE ANY CLAIM TO THEM. all OCs are my own.
1. Chapter 1

"We're going down! Were gonna blow!"

"Everybody brace yourselves!"

"I love you guys!"

...

"Love you too, friend."

"Aaahh!"

"Meh."

The last came from a small, disheveled looking little woman named Starling, who absolutely refused to be shaken by anything.

Starling and her companions were the last of their people now, the rest having been taken out by an evil brutish tyrant named Angel of all things, and his pet witch Pompea. The companions had managed to escape, and were living in their spacecraft while they attempted to come to a decision together about where to go and what to do with themselves. That wasn't working out too well for them as their spacecraft was, at this very moment, crashing to a place called Earth, having already been pushed past its rather meager limits.

"Here we go!"

The spacecraft impacted with the earth, snow flying up all around it. The ship itself pretty much went to heck, but luckily the pecious living cargo (Starling and friends) were all unharmed. They all sat where they were in stunned silence for a few moments. Then Starling kicked back in her seat, stretching. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?" She grinned a little, then pulled her hat down over her eyes like she was going to take a nap.

"Hey now. None of that." Xander, the leader of the little band said, walking over to her, lifting her hat and nudging her foot with his booted one. "We have to figure things out, and fast. This place is freezing cold, and with the ship like this we'll all freeze to death."

"Meh." Starling said again, but she stood from her seat obediently.

Just then they heard loud knocking on the side of the ship, and a voice calling out in a Russian accent. "Is anyone in there? Is everyone okay? Come out! We mean you no harm, if you mean no harm to us or anyone else here on Earth."

Starling grinned. "Let's go tell them 'we come in peace'."

When the companions stepped outside the ship, they were met by a very diverse group of 5, all of whom looked as curious and fascinated by them as they were by the little welcoming committee.

"We come in peace." Starling spoke first. "Sorry for the mess. We'll clean it up."

A few in the welcoming group seemed to be trying not to smile at her words, still unsure of the strangers. They noted that the companions all looked human, but the fact that they were all clearly adults and could see and hear them meant otherwise...right?

"Who are you people?" The Russian fellow asked them.

"Oh, you know, just some people from another world. Some psycho power trip called Angel didn't like us so he killed all our people and made our world uninhabitable. We've been living in this spacecraft, trying to decide what to do, but it gave out on us." Xander explained.

"It was a piece of junk anyway." Starling said, opening one eye to glance over at the junk heap.

A young looking fellow with white hair & blue eyes in the welcoming group snickered a little, but caught himself when his companions glanced at him.

"I'm Xander. I guess i've kinda been leading this group. It's unofficial though." Xander said, begining introductions. "This little lady with the mouth here is Starling. She sleeps mostly. All over the place too. You wouldn't believe some of the places we've found her. She isn't lazy though. She does everything she's asked and more." Starling was, as afore mentioned, small. She was short, with a small frame and was slim and slightly athletic in appearance, despite her seemingly constant sleepiness. She had pale skin, green eyes, and messy brown hair. She was disheveled, like she had rolled out of bed, and was wearing what might have been pajamas and a hat with a wide brim all around it. He indicated a rather beautiful looking man next. He had dark skin, dark eyes, & dark dreadlocked hair. "This guy is Lambi, and this..." Xander said, indicating the last of their members. "This is Sheena." Sheena was tall, very athletic, light hair, grey eyes, and appeared stern but kind.

Sheena nodded very slightly at the welcoming committee. "Now that you know who we are, who are you?"

"I can answer that." Starling said. Everyone turned to her. She had been standing lazily, slouching, with her arms behind her head and her eyes shut, but now she had one eye open again and had raised a hand up in the air. She smiled a little at their surprised and confused expressions. Usually Sheena was the knowledgable one, but Starling liked to study sometimes too. If something interested her enough. When she wasn't sleeping. Or reading. Or Sleeping. Or eating. Or sleeping. Or drinking. Or whatever else might happen to catch her interest. Or sleeping. "You're Nicholas St. North, aka Santa Clause. E. Aster Bunnymund, aka the Easter Bunny. Queen Toothiana, the Tooth Fairy. Jack Frost, the name speaks for itself. My personal favorite, for obvious reasons i think, Sanderson Mansnoozie, the Sandman." Every jaw had dropped. "You guys are kinda famous here. Legends actually. For your work protecting the children of this world along with your Man in the Moon. I got bored & studied a little when i saw what world we were close to. I've read about you and saw some pretty neat artwork, and seeing you now, things about your appearances give you away. Am i wrong?"

"No..." Bunny said slowly, cautiously.

"North, she said they come in peace. Why don't we get them to your workshop, out of the cold?" Toothiana suggested. "They need help."

The Guardians all looked over the newcomers again. They all looked pretty laid back and friendly. None looked threatening in the least.

"You are right." North said. To the newcomers he said, " Why don't you all come to my place? It is warm, and you can figure out what you are going to do from there."

The newcomers all glaced at each other now. "I don't know about them, guys. We don't know them at all." Sheena said quietly.

"How bad can they be? They've dedicated their lives to protecting children." Starling said lazily. She was all in favor of a warm fire, a hot drink, and some snoozing.

"Just because you've read that about them doesn't mean they're ALL good. Everybody has a dark side." Sheena argued.

"Meh." Starling replied.

"Starling's right, and we won't last long out here in this cold anyway." Xander said.

Everyone shrugged and turned to join the waiting Guardians."Wait!" Starling cried out suddenly. She ran back inside the junk heap and returned quickly, hugging a pillow to her and rubbing her face against it.

Xander chuckled while Sheena rolled her eyes and Lambi just smiled and shook his head. "You and that pillow." Sheena said in exasperation.

The Guardians just stared as Starling climbed into North's sleigh with the pillow. They all smiled too. They didn't know what the thing was with the pillow, but it was just too cute.


	2. Chapter 2

At North's workshop, drinks had been served and all were standing around in front of a roaring fire awkwardly getting to know each other. All except for Starling, that is. She was sitting on a couch, cuddling her pillow to her and sipping at her eggnog, watching the others with amusement showing on her sleepy face.

"So, are you, like, really a bunny?" Xander was asking Bunny, reaching out to touch him.

Bunny smacked his hand away. "I'm a Pooka, and the last of my kind."

"Whoa!" Xander said. "What's a Pooka?"

Sheena had been listening, and although she wanted to explore further too, she had seen Xander get his hand smacked for being too hasty and decided to be more respectful about it, so she just listened to the information they were gleaning verbally about his origins.

Jack had also been listening and was amused when Bunny was being probed and prodded at, but he'd heard this story before and was losing interest now.

Sandy and Toothiana were with Lambi, who wanted to know what she used to make her feathers so sleek and beautiful, and he complimented Sandy on his whole look as well. He said he could see that Sandy was a man of style and class, like himself. Toothiana started telling the man how beautiful his teeth were.

Sandy's attention turned to Starling, who was still watching everyone else. He smiled at her amusement. He had to agree with her. He went over and took a seat next to her. He made signs with his golden dreamsand to show her that he was amused as well.

Starling got the gist of his signs and smiled. "So you don't talk?"

Sandy shook his head.

"But you can?" Starling asked.

Sandy nodded this time. He tried, with his signs, asking her about her pillow.

Starling loved the beautiful golden sand pictures. She giggled. "Cutie."

Sandy's eyes widened in surprise, but he smiled and blushed.

Starling giggled again. "I don't really know what my attachment is to this pillow. I've just had it for awhile now. It comforts me, and I love sleep."

Sandy nodded, understanding, and signed that he loved sleep too.

They both smiled, each feeling they'd made a friend.

North entered the room then. He looked around. "Everyone please take a seat." He called out. When everyone was comfortably seated, he addressed his guests. "You are all welcome to stay here as long as you need. I have plenty of rooms, and anything else you might need. Since this is a workshop, I can also help you repair your spacecraft, or we can build a new one if you'd like, a better one. I have elves preparing rooms for you as we speak."

The visitors all looked at each other. Sheena spoke up. "I hope you haven't gone to too much trouble. We're immortal, so we won't be needing anything more than simply rooms to go to for privacy when we need it. We don't need food or drink, although we enjoy them on occasion. We don't need beds or..." she blushed a little. "...other mortal accommodations. A hot bath might be nice, however. Unfortunately, immortality doesn't protect you from getting dirt and stuff on you."

Sandy got North's attention and indicated Starling, who was snoozing now between himself and Sheena. A dreamsand bed appeared above his head.

Sheena nudged Starling roughly. "Wake up and speak for yourself."

Starling chuckled and patted her serious friend on the back. "I trust you all have things covered." With that, she hunched back over her pillow in her lap and snoozed off again.

North chuckled. "Everyone will have beds, just in case you should want to lie down or something. It's no trouble. If any of you needs anything extra, just ask me, or any of my elves or yetis. Later I will give you all the grand tour of your new temporary home. For now, tell us more about yourselves. Tell us what happened to your people, your home."

Xander & Sheena told the story, while Starling snoozed and Lambi just gazed off out the window in remembrance. They told of how Angel had once been one of them. He had always been very strong willed and had his own narrow minded ideas about how things should be. Dissatisfied with their laid back world and his inability to enforce absolute perfection, he had found a way to gain massive power and "cleansed" their world of all those who didn't live and believe and even think as he did. He had taken up with a witch of sorts, who used her abilities to poison the land, the water, the very air. He took his witch away with him, along with the few followers he had gained. The little group of survivors had no idea where they'd disappeared to.

"So he destroyed everything because you guys are laid back and open-minded?" Jack asked in surprise.

"Pretty much. Nobody's perfect. We all screw up, but this guy thinks that, instead of learning from mistakes and moving on, you should beat yourself up about it every day for eternity, and become perfect from then on. No more mistakes. Ever. Capital punishment for anyone who does screw up." Xander said sadly.

"Perfection doesn't exist." Lambi spoke up.

"He's probably going to go after other worlds now too." Sheena said. "So be aware."

"Does he know you lot escaped? Will he come after you? Will he come...here?" Bunny asked.

"We don't know." Sheena replied.

"That's why we didn't stop anywhere." Xander said. "We're probably insignificant since there's only a few of us, but we didn't want to gamble with the lives of others. Sorry we crashed here."

All the Guardians were worried after hearing the story, and now this. They didn't want the children endangered, but they also didn't want their guests blaming themselves.

"It's okay." Toothiana said kindly. "This is Angel's fault. We want to help."

"How did you know we were out there?" Sheena asked.

Starling smiled and spoke, not lifting her head, not even opening an eye. "Man in the Moon told them."

The Guardians stared at her in shock.

"How did YOU know THAT?" Bunny asked.

Starling, still smiling, couldn't help opening an eye to see everyone's reactions when she replied. "Man in the Moon told me. 'Help is on the way', he said."

Sandy smiled at his new friend as she giggled at everyone's shocked stares and closed her eye again, nuzzling her face lovingly against her pillow. He remembered a time long ago when Man in the Moon had spoken to him as he was plummeting toward Earth. He would have to tell her about it sometime. It was one more thing they had in common. Besides, he'd like to spend more time with her. She was friendly and sweet, cute and cuddly, youthful, calm and peaceful, but somewhat playful too. He felt drawn to her. They had just met and he was fond of her already. He felt like she must be someone pretty special.

North broke the shocked silence. "So, who wants that tour?"

"I think I'm gonna go, mate." Bunny said. "I need to get back to work."

"Will we see you again?" Xander asked him.

Bunny hesitated a moment after opening a tunnel to go. "Sure." He said. "I'll come by again. No promises as to when. I'm very busy." With that , he disappeared down his tunnel.

The others watched as it closed behind him. "Whoa." Xander said quietly in wonder.

"Well I don't have to work until tonight, so I'll join you." Toothiana said cheerfully. "Sandy, Jack, you should too."

"Sure. Being part of someone's first time seeing this place will be fun." Jack said.

Sandy glanced down at Starling, who had opened her eyes but not moved, wondering if she was going to join the tour or stay put and sleep. He held out his hand to her. She smiled, set her pillow aside, and placed her hand in his, allowing him to help her stand.

"Alright, let's go." North said, leading the way.


	3. Chapter 3

As they walked, glided in Sandy's case, he realized he was still holding Starling's hand. He also realized how small it was. It fit into his perfectly. She didn't seem to notice. If she did, she didn't mind. He decided not to let go unless she pulled away. This contact with his new friend felt nice. He didn't want it to end. She finally noticed when she saw her first glimpse of North's workshop in all it's wonderful splendor. She wasn't one to jump up and down with giddy excitement. No. She just stared, her eyes wide, and squeezed Sandy's hand a little. That distracted her from the workshop momentarily, as she and Sandy both glanced down at their hands, then at each other. They both blushed and smiled, and Sandy was happy when she didn't let go or pull away. She just went right back to admiring the workshop, and he watched her, enjoying the wonder and fascination on her face, and the occasional squeeze of her hand when she particularly liked something.

After the tour, the guests were shown to their rooms. Sheena and Starling would room together, and the boys would share a room as well.

The first thing Starling did was pounce onto her bed and flop backwards, enjoying it thoroughly.

Sheena rolled her eyes and went to have a hot bath.

Starling realized she had left her pillow behind in the other room earlier and got up to go get it. She opened the bedroom door and there was Sandy, just about to knock, holding her pillow. He held it out to her, smiling. "You read my mind. Thank you." Without thinking, she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. When it hit her what she'd just done, she blushed, but smiled too. She wasn't sorry she'd done it. Sandy's eyes were wide and he was blushing too, his hand on his cheek where she had kissed him. He was positively adorable. Starling giggled. "Cutie." She said to him.

Sandy thought he should let her nap. He knew she wanted to, after having walked all over the workshop during the tour. He wanted her to accompany him tonight though as he delivered beautiful, golden, sweet dreams to the children of the world. He thought she might enjoy that, and he knew he would enjoy her company, and if she wanted to snooze, he could give her beautiful, golden, sweet dreams as well. He held out his hand as he had earlier. The choice should be hers, to stay here and sleep or to accompany him.

Starling smiled and placed her hand in his once again, and allowed herself to be led to the large window. Golden dreamsand gathered beneath the two, and they were lifted from the floor. Sandy opened the window, and away they went, hand in hand.

Starling sat cuddling her pillow to her, watching Sandy work. "It's beautiful, Sandy." She said quietly when he turned to look at her.

Sandy smiled and took her hand. He pulled her up and led her to the edge of his cloud of dreamsand. Holding her close so she wouldn't fall, he held her hand out so she could touch one of the golden streams. Her eyes widened with joy and she giggled when fluffy golden kittens jumped out from it and playfully pounced and rubbed against her. Sandy had been watching her face the whole time, and he was smiling and blushing at her enjoyment and cuteness.

After awhile, Sandy sat down, and Starling lay next him on her stomach, her cheek resting on her pillow. He decided to relay his story to her now, of the first time Man in the Moon had spoken to him.

Starling was surprised when Sandy spoke and began telling his story. Her surprise quickly turned to pleasure, for his voice was truly beautiful, sweet, warm and wonderful. She also felt a sense of being honored, for she knew that it was incredibly rare that he ever used his voice. She listened to his story, taking in every detail, feeling so many things. Fondness, when he told her what he was and what he did before he came here. Fear and sadness when Pitch attacked his star, causing him to plummet to the Earth. Relief and fondness for Man in the Moon when he wished Sandy well, saving his life. Excitement over the new friends he made when he awakened, especially the mermaids. Excitement again when he spoke of his castle of beautiful golden dreamsand. Pride for him when he spoke of fighting the nightmares and protecting the children, giving them all sweet dreams every night. Pride for him when Man in the Moon gave him his incredibly long but well-deserved and wonderful title. She saw how what had happened to him was similar, how Man in the Moon had spoken to the both of them as they were falling to Earth.

Sandy stood when he had finished his tale and held out his hand again. Starling placed her hand in his, and when he had helped her up he whisked her away again.

Sandy watched Starling's face as they approached his home. Her eyes widened in wonder at the magnificent sight before her. He landed them on his island, at the entrance to his castle. He gestured to the entrance and looked at her questioningly.

"Really? May I?" Starling asked.

Sandy, still holding her hand, led her inside. They walked slowly, allowing her to take everything in. He watched her face as he had earlier, sharing in her enjoyment. She ran her free hand over the smooth golden dreamsand that made up the place, obviously very much loving its coolness and its gentle silky texture. It was unlike any sand she'd ever felt before. Even the smoothest and softest she'd ever touched were a little rough and grainy in texture. This sand was literally a taste of Heaven. She clearly approved of his decorating skills. Not too fancy but not your average bachelor pig pen either. He had some chocolate eggs here that Bunny had given him, and he offered her one after the tour was over. They stood together on the balcony, looking over the island. The sun was rising.

Starling smiled, accepting the chocolate. "Thank you." She said. "For everything. I got to see your wonderful work. I got to experience your dreamsand. I had the honor of hearing your voice, and your story. You even showed me your home. Last night, I thought the highlight of my night was going to be sleeping in that glorious bed in the workshop. You've made it so much more."

Sandy smiled back at her and took her hand again, and together they watched the sunrise, although he watched her face more than anything else.


	4. Chapter 4

After watching the beautiful sunrise together, Sandy had taken Starling outside to meet his ocean friends. She loved the cute little seashells on legs and the friendly sea turtles. The mermaids were beautiful. Their voices were beautiful. They were civil with Starling, but not quite friendly. They were jealous. They'd mostly had Sandy all to themselves since he'd crash landed here, and now here was this pretty little girl getting special attention from him. They would never hurt her, of course. If she was important to Sandy, they would guard her with their very lives if need ever be. They didn't have to like her though.

Sandy finally returned Starling to North's workshop to check in with her companions. When they arrived together, the yetis took them to where the others were all gathered, sipping at drinks and talking. Everyone was present, even Bunny. Every head turned when the pair walked into the room, every one of them smiling knowingly.

"Oooh so that's where you've been all night." Xander said, smiling mischeviously.

"Starling and Sandy sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g." Lambi sang.

Toothiana giggled a little at Lambi's rhyme, but she twirled around happily and excitedly in the air. "Well I think it's sweet!"

Starling and Sandy both blushed. "You hush." Starling said to the boys, trying not to smile herself. "You don't know that it was like that."

"Are you denying it?" Sheena asked her.

Starling didn't answer as she sat down on the couch with her pillow. It hadn't been a date, right? It was just two friends spending quality time together, getting to know each other. She wondered now if that's how Sandy had intended it or if it meant more to him. She found herself almost hoping for the latter. She didn't want to deny it to these guys and have him thinking she wasn't interested. Was she interested? Should she be? They'd only just met. She was confused now. All she knew was she'd had a wonderful time with Sandy. They had some things in common. He was incredibly sweet, kind, gentle, not to mention he was a cutie. She really enjoyed his company, and when he held her hand. The contact was sweet, and made her feel close with him, and safe. It was nice to have that connection with someone. That, the way he watched her (yes, she'd noticed), and the fact that he'd wanted to spend time with just her to tell her things and show her things, made her feel pretty special somehow. "No." She finally answered. She didn't look at Sandy as he sat down next to her. She closed her eyes sleepily and cuddled her pillow.

The others did all look at Sandy though, and he was blushing even deeper now than he had been, but he didn't deny it either.

Xander, Jack, North and Bunny all laughed.

Sheena had no comment. She really didn't approve.

Just then, a pair of yetis entered the room, bearing trays with ice cream sundaes on them.

"Make two more." North told them.

"Yeah, or, you know, one big one with two spoons. For the love birds over there." Xander said.

Jack laughed. He'd found his new best friend.

To the surprise and amusement of everyone, the yetis had done as Xander suggested. When they handed the sundae for two over to Sandy, he blushed and looked at Starling. She was blushing too, but she just giggled and shrugged. Sandy chuckled silently, and they each took a spoon. "Cutie." Starling said quietly, so only he could hear. He blushed again, and she giggled as they both started to work at their sundae. She was starting to really enjoy doing that to him.

Everyone kept stealing glances at Starling and Sandy, trying not to make it obvious that they were watching, but wanting a sign as to whether or not they were right about the nature of their relationship. After awhile of nothing happening but the eating of an ice cream sundae for two, they all lost interest.

When they'd finished their sundae, Starling cuddled her pillow close, shivering.

Sandy noticed and looked around quickly for a blanket. He saw none. He took her hand and held it between his, rubbing it to warm it, hoping calm the shivering at least a little bit and comfort her.

"It's just because of the sundae." Starling assured him, opening an eye to look up at him and smiling at his sweet sat up and threw her arms around him, hugging him close. She couldn't help it. He was just so cute and sweet to be so concerned for her. "Cutie." She said again, nuzzling her face against him.

Sandy was momentarily stunned. He blushed deeply again, but hugged her back quickly, not wanting her to think she'd done something wrong. He was happy when she seemed to have decided to stay that way. He took her hand that was in front of him and held it between his own hand and his chest to keep it warm.

The others had, of course, all either seen or heard her outburst, and had started teasing again.

Sandy just smiled and shook his head at them.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault they think..." Starling paused, not sure how to continue, or if she should. She was very fond of her new friend. She, again, didn't want to say the wrong thing and make him think she wasn't interested in romance, and again found herself wondering if she was. She didn't know what she was feeling, if it was love or just a deep connection between friends. Wasn't it too soon for love?

Sandy saw that she was struggling. He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head so she was looking at him. He smiled reassuringly and shook his head, then hugged her close again.

Starling smiled in his embrace and squeezed him gently. She thought to herself that she could love him, and blushed at the thought. They stayed that way, and very shortly both were snoozing comfortably and happily in one another's arms.

Starling awoke just a short time later to a familiar warm, intoxicating scent being aired right under her nose. She opened her eyes to see Lambi holding an open bottle of Tequila Rose there. "Mmm..." she said softly, inhaling the scent of it.

Lambi, Xander, and even Sheena all laughed, causing Sandy to wake too.

"Starling wants to do shots." Lambi said.

Starling smiled, but shook her head, snuggling into Sandy's warm embrace. Sandy smiled sleepily down at her.

"You sure, Starling?" Lambi asked her. "It'll warm you up."

"Looks like she's plenty warm right now." Bunny called over.

Starling shook her head again and nuzzled her face into Sandy's chest comfortably.

"She must REALLY like you, Sandman." Lambi said, laughing again. "She NEVER turns this stuff down, and she isn't even missing her pillow."

Starling's beloved pillow had fallen to the floor earlier when she'd first hugged him, and had indeed been forgotten.

Sandy blushed, but just smiled .

"You have to get up, Starling. We're going over plans for a new spacecraft with North and Bunny. Sandy could be helpful too. That and Sandy has to go soon." Xander informed her.

"Meh." Starling said as she sat up and stretched. "What do I know about it?" But she stood up and shrugged, smiling, and obediently joined the others where a table had been set up to work on the plans.

Sandy followed, thinking about how cute she was when she smiled and shrugged like that.

When it was time for Sandy to go, he glanced at Starling, who was sitting back in her chair with her hat pulled down over her eyes, probably snoozing under it. She'd helped some, but she really didn't know much about this stuff. More than average, less than necessary. She had been very interested in the input from North, who had vast knowledge and experience with inventing and magic, Bunny, who had travelled space and time, and Sandy, of course, because he was her special friend, and because he had been a shooting star pilot. Once everything got too technical though, and she had a few shots of Tequila Rose in her, they lost her to sleep.

Sandy approached her now, and gently touched her shoulder to wake her.

She lifted her hat and looked up at him, smiling sleepily. "Hullo Sandy."

Sandy smiled fondly at her, and extended his hand to her.

Starling placed her hand in his, and they slipped off together into the night to deliver sweet dreams to the children of the world, and to make more of their own as well.


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't know about that Bunny character. He's all suspicious, down to business, grumpy..." Sheena was saying to Starling, as she was organizing their room a little. She paused, and stomped her foot. She had asked Starling to come here with her for a couple of reasons. Talking about that frustrating, egotistical Bunny, Pooka...thing wasn't one of them.

Starling was lying on her bed, her eyes closed, listening to Sheena's little rant. She smiled a little and opened an eye to look at her friend. "Like you?" Sheena glared at her, but Starling wasn't afraid of her. Her grin broadened. "Lovers' quarrel, was it?"

"Speaking of lovers," Sheena said, after huffing and puffing a moment, trying to think of a way to blow the house down. "I don't think you should be seeing the Sandman like you have been. We are leaving here, you know. Once the ship's built." She looked over at Starling, who now wore a sad expression on her face. Her voice softened. "I don't want to see you heartbroken, Little Star."

Starling smiled upon hearing the nickname that Sheena only ever used when she was feeling big sisterly and protective of her. They weren't really sisters, of course, but friends are the family you get to choose, and they were all each other had now besides. "We're just good friends, Sheena. I promise." Starling felt sad anyway. Even if good friends was all she and Sandy were, she still didn't want to leave him. She loved chasing the night with him as he gave sweet dreams to the children of the world, then going to his island to watch the sunrise together before coming back here. Sometimes they would take walks around the island together too before coming back, or they would play. He would fly above the water around the island, holding onto her as she dangled beneath him with her feet grazing the surface of the water as though she were water skiing. They built many things together out of the golden dreamsand, anything they could dream up. He would fly her around, showing her places and things on Earth. They napped together on the dreamsand beach. He even let her nap inside his castle. He insisted that she sleep in his bed, and he would always just sit at the bedside or in the window seat, always watching her fondly. Starling thought this could be love, but she wasn't sure. Part of her wished it was, but she knew Sheena was right.

"Well try being a little less 'good friends' then. You can't take him with you. He's needed here." Sheena told her. "I'm gonna comb that tangled mess on your head as soon as I find a comb. Don't go to sleep."

Starling decided she really didn't want to be there when Sheena came back. She couldn't remember the last time she'd combed her hair, so it was bound to be painful. She could hardly run a hand through it anymore. The only person she ever allowed to do anything with her hair was Lambi, when he dreadlocked it for her, and that was because then she had an excuse not to comb it. That and she liked the dreadlocks. She slipped out of the room quickly and quietly, taking her pillow with her, and went in search of somewhere to curl up and have a nice nap.

When Sandy arrived back at the North Pole a few short hours before he had to start delivering his sweet dreams, he immediately started looking for Starling.

"I thought she would be with you." Sheena told him. "I went to grab a comb to do something about her hair. When I came back, she'd vanished. I figured you had spirited her away again. You didn't?"

Sandy shook his head.

"Well no one else has seen her either. I tried everyone here when I couldn't find her." Sheena informed him.

Sandy looked alarmed.

"I guess we have a case of a missing person on our hands. Let's go tell the others. They're all working on the ship." Sheena said, leading the way.

"She's just sleeping somewhere. I guarantee it. She'll come out when she's ready." Xander said nonchalantly. "Nothing to worry about."

"You scared her off with that comb." Lambi told Sheena. "You haven't got my magic touch with that stuff. She probably thought she'd be bald by the time you got through with her."

Sandy and the others all laughed.

"Better bald than looking like a little troll doll." Sheena said.

"Eh, I don't know about that." Lambi returned.

Sandy still wanted to find Starling, so he signed, asking her companions what kinds of places they'd found her in before.

"Oh, you know, in cupboards, under cupboards, on counters, under beds, in a cat condo, in bathtubs, on dryers, in closets, in vehicles. You name it, she's probably slept there." Xander said, laughing. "We'll help if you want. I'm telling you she's fine, though."

Sandy shook his head and signed that he wanted her to accompany him again tonight.

"It'll be fun, like hide and seek." Jack said, smiling and looking around, encouraging everyone to join.

North laughed. "What are we waiting for?"

The hunt was on. All of Starling's companions, all of the Guardians, searched for her all over the workshop, every nook, every cranny.

Xander had been searching in the kitchen.

"Is she in there?" Bunny asked, poking his head in. Toothiana was with him.

"I don't think so, but I did find these hot rockin' cookies." Xander said around a mouthful of a peppermint bark cookie.

"I've got plenty of chocolate better than any old cookies for ya if ya get back to work and manage to find her." Bunny said, pushing Xander along out of the kitchen.

Toothiana took the cookies from Xander as he was pushed past her. "Too much sugar is bad for teeth." She preached.

"But I'm immortal sooo..." Xander reminded her.

Sheena was getting tired of searching and hadn't really been enjoying it much. She'd much rather be reading something, studying something. She sighed in exasperation.

"You're not giving up already are you?" Jack asked, coming up beside her.

"This really isn't my thing." Sheena told him grumpily.

"Aww come on. Have a little fun!" He grabbed her and made the floor icy beneath their feet, sliding along his icy path on his bare feet, pulling her along with him.

Sheena was just starting to get a feel for it when she saw that his icy path was going to take them down flights of stairs. "Jack no!" She cried out, attempting to pull her hand free of his.

Jack looked back at her and just laughed.

Sheena leapt forward, grabbing onto Jack and clinging to him in fright.

Jack lost his balance as a result, and the two stumbled and fell. They slid the rest of the way down on their aching behinds, knocking over Xander, Bunny, North, Lambi, and a number of yetis and elves on the way. They landed in a heap at the base of the first floor staircase.

Sandy and Toothiana had both managed to dodge by taking flight, and now landed themselves gently beside the heap of their friends. Both were trying not to smile as they checked to see if everyone was alright.

Jack was laughing gleefully.

Sheena tried to glare at him, but she couldn't help laughing herself. Everyone falling all over each other was funny, especially the big fluffy yetis.

"So, I think it's pretty obvious nobody found Starling." Xander stated, looking around.

"Maybe she went outside." Jack said.

"Maybe she found the sleigh and is sleeping in it." North suggested.

"To the sleigh!" Xander called out.

"That's my line." North informed him. "To the sleigh!"

Everyone headed outside to the entrance where the sleigh was kept. When they looked inside, there was no Starling.

Sandy was worried. Where could his friend be? He hoped she was just hiding really good, somewhere safe and sound, snoozing peacefully and happily.

"You guys! Footprints!" Toothiana called out from where she hovered nearby.

The others examined the prints.

"They're small enough to be hers." Bunny said. "Good thing it hasn't snowed yet today." He added to Jack.

"They're headed in the direction of our old junk heap." Xander pointed out.

When they reached the junk heap, they searched inside. It wasn't a big junk heap, pretty basic.

"She was here, alright." Sheena said.

The others joined her in the kitchen.

"The cupboards have been raided since we last came to get stuff." She continued, showing them the disorder inside the cupboards. "I had everything organized for when we came back for more." Her brow twitched in frustration.

"But she is not here now." North said, looking around.

They all went to the rear exit.

"It's too dark to see now." Jack stated.

"Sandy, with your glow so bright, will you guide us all tonight?" Xander joked.

Sandy chuckled silently.

"I'm afraid even Sandy's glow isn't bright enough." Toothiana said sadly.

"We can still find her. I've got her scent." Bunny said, offering hope.

"I hate to leave now, but Sandy and I both have to be going. Sorry Sandy." Toothiana said gently.

Sandy knew she was right, and so he left to give his sweet dreams alone tonight, feeling sad and worried.

Starling's scent went off in the direction opposite North's workshop for quite awhile.

"Where was she going?" Bunny asked, looking to Starling's companions for an answer as he followed her scent.

Xander and Lambi both chuckled. "Eh, she was wandering again. She does that." Xander replied.

The Guardians all looked amused now too. This girl was an odd one.

They followed Starling's scent in a huge circle, finally heading back in the direction of North's workshop.

To their dismay, no elf, no yeti, had seen her return.

"She's here somewhere." North told the others. "I feel it...in my belly."

Bunny rolled his eyes. "Well I can't track her in here. She's been all over this place. Her scent is everywhere."

"I'll check our room again." Sheena said. She was tired of this, and was tempted to stop searching after she checked the bedroom if Starling wasn't in there, but she was worried too, and knew she couldn't focus on anything else until Starling was found. She opened the door, and there Starling was, curled up with her pillow and wrapped in a blanket on the window seat.

Starling opened her eyes and smiled.

"All this because you didn't want your hair combed?" Sheena asked in exasperation.

Starling's smile broadened, and she just shrugged.

"You don't know?" Sheena asked, her brow raised. "You wanna come have a hot drink with me?"

Starling shook her head, still smiling. "I'm gonna wait here for Sandy to come back."

"How do you know he will?" Sheena asked her.

Starling placed a hand against the window. She just knew. "He will." She was right.

Sandy had been told upon arriving at North's workshop that Starling was waiting for him on the window seat, so he flew up to the window from outside and knocked softly.

Starling opened her eyes and smiled at him through the window, then opened it for him, letting him in. She closed it behind him.

He took her hand, looking at her with concern on his face. He signed that they had searched all day for her.

"I'm sorry." Was all she could think to say. She felt so bad for making him worry so much. She wasn't used to being worried over. Her companions were all used to her odd behaviours.

Sandy knew this, and he gently lifted her face so their eyes met. He smiled and shook his head, then pulled her close, hugging her, to let her know he was just happy she was safe and that he had her back.

The two cuddled happily on the window seat, drifting off into peaceful sleep together once again.


	6. Chapter 6

As time passed, Sandy began to become noticeably sad and distant. Starling knew it was because the spacecraft for herself and her companions was nearly finished, and that meant they'd be leaving. She didn't know what to do about it. She and Sandy had been nearly inseparable these past weeks, and she felt that they should be making the most of whatever precious time they had left to be together, but Sandy seemed to be withdrawing early. She didn't know if she should try harder or just let him go. She didn't want to make this harder for him, and she was hurting too. She didn't even want to go, but Sheena had said that staying here wasn't an option, in case Angel was hunting down survivors. Knowing Angel, he was so arrogant and thought he was so perfect that he probably thought it impossible that anyone had survived what he'd done.

Nothing had ever really gotten to Starling much. She was far too laid back. It wasn't that she didn't care about anything, she just knew when she could or couldn't do something, and that it was pointless and unhealthy to worry when there was nothing she could do. But Sandy got to her. She hadn't even left yet, and she missed the person who had so quickly become her best friend. He didn't often take her with him at night anymore, when he went out to give dreams to the children of this world. When he did, he took her right back to North's afterwards, and went home by himself to sleep. When he would visit at North's, another thing he wasn't doing much of these days, he rarely held her hand anymore, and if she cuddled up to him to nap, he wouldn't hold her close and nap with her like he used to. He would simply let her cuddle up to him, as if tolerating it.

Missing Sandy, Starling spent more and more time alone in her bedroom, sleeping.

Sheena felt Starling's pain, and hated seeing her unhappy, but didn't try to coax her out or to talk with Sandy about it. She felt that, ultimately, this was for the best, and that Starling would eventually be just fine after they left.

Xander and Lambi were a different story. They came barging into the girls' bedroom with alcohol, and finally coaxed Starling out to go do shots with them upstairs.

"Atta girl, Starling." Xander said cheerfully, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as the group headed for the stairs.

Lambi put the open bottle in Starling's hands, and she immediately took a swig of its contents. Her face flushed as warmth flooded her body from the drink.

"Maybe we should take the elevator. You know, so Starling doesn't tumble all the way back down." Xander joked when they reached the stairs.

"Elevators are for old people. I got her." Lambi said, handing the bottle to Xander and hoisting Starling over his shoulder.

Starling laughed gleefully. "I'm still perfectly capable of walking up these stairs, but I might get sick having to stare down at them like this while you're carrying me. They look like they're moving."

Lambi started bouncing with every step he took up the stairs, making crazy sounds and patting Starling's behind as he did.

Next flight of stairs, he continued carrying her, and all three of them started loudly singing 99 Bottles Of Beer On The Wall as they bounced with every step.

Xander handed the bottle back to Starling as she hung over Lambi's shoulder, and she stopped singing a couple of times to take another swig or two.

When the giddy little party reached the top of the last flight of stairs, they were met by Sheena and the Guardians, all of whom had been watching the spectacle as the three had headed up the stairs. Even Sandy was here tonight, it seemed.

Sheena tried not to smile as she approached her friends. "You could have dropped her." She scolded Lambi, helping Starling down off his shoulder.

"Nah, I wouldn't do that. I knew what I was doing." Lambi replied.

"And I wouldn't have let him." Xander added, taking a swig out of the bottle.

"Is there even anything left in there to do shots with?" Sheena asked, taking the bottle and shaking it lightly to see what was left in it.

"We have more." Xander said nonchalantly.

Sheena actually shrugged and took a swig herself now.

Sandy had been gripping the rail at the top of the stairs tightly, ready to jump to the rescue if Lambi had dropped his precious cargo.

He watched Starling now as she laughed and drank with her companions, his fellow Guardians joining them as they sat down on couches and chairs. He felt bad for being so distant, and he missed her so much already. He just didn't want goodbye to be even harder than it was already inevitably going to be. He wanted to at least be near her though, and he went to sit down next to her on the couch.

Lambi dreadlocked Starling's hair for her, and then Xander announced it was time for some music and dancing.

Sheena whispered something into Starling's ear, and when Starling smiled and nodded, she took her by the hand, and the two girls headed quickly out of the room. "We'll be right back!" Sheena called out to the others.

When the girls returned, they were dressed for dancing.

Sandy's eyes widened when he saw Starling dressed in a short, sleeveless, light pink top that tied around her neck and back, and a long, flowing, layered skirt of the same color. The layers were transparent from the middle of her thighs and downward. The pink coloring really brought out the soft color in her cheeks. She was wearing no shoes, but numerous bracelets and ankle bracelets with little gold charms that jingled musically whenever she moved even just a little, and a beautiful pink seashell necklace around her neck.

He watched her as she danced with the others, thinking that she was beautiful. He had always thought she was cute, but he had never seen her like this. 'And may never again.' He thought sadly. He shook his head. He had to stop this. He felt drawn to her now as he watched her, just as he had when they'd met not long ago. He needed to be with his friend, and he knew she'd been needing him too.

Sandy stood and approached Starling, holding his hand out to her and bowing deeply.

Starling stared at Sandy for a moment, tears coming to her eyes. She had missed him so much. Was he finally coming back to her? She placed her hand in his, as she had so many times before.

Sandy saw the tears in his friend's eyes, and he gently pulled her to him, holding her close as they danced slowly.

When the song ended, he led her away by her hand. It was nearly time for him to be going, and he wanted to be with just her.

Sheena sighed disapprovingly and watched the two of them go.

"Stop worrying and have some fun!" Jack told her, giving her a shove into Bunny.

Bunny caught Sheena awkwardly, and for a moment they just looked at each other, not knowing what to do or say.

"Dance!" Jack said, laughing and shooting frost from his staff at their feet.

The two had to move to dodge the frost, and after a couple of minutes of this, they were both laughing and dancing together.

Sandy and Starling had gone to a smaller sitting room, and they stood together, hand in hand, in front of the window, watching the snow fall outside.

"I've really missed you, Sandy." Starling said quietly. Tears were forming in her eyes again as she spoke.

Sandy pulled her close and held her again to let her know that he'd been missing her too.

Starling nuzzled her face into his chest. "I don't wanna go. I know I have to, but I don't want to be apart from you." She looked up at his face, and saw tears in his eyes too. Wanting to comfort him, she placed a hand on his cheek, and brought her face close to his, gently rubbing her nose against his.

Sandy blushed, his eyes widening a little, and tensed up.

Starling, noticing his reaction, couldn't help smiling just a little. She blushed too. "Cutie." She said softly. She didn't know what made her do what she did next, but without thinking, she had closed the small distance between their faces and was kissing his lips softly.

Starling knew then and there that she loved him. Every beat of her heart was telling her so, and she wanted him to know it too.

Sandy felt panicked by what was happening, and what he felt. He had been fighting his feelings for her that had been growing within him. He knew she would be leaving. Parting as close friends would be difficult enough. If he gave in to his feelings, parting would be even more heart shattering for them both.

He pulled away from her quickly but gently, and flew off through the workshop and out into the night.

Starling watched him go sadly. Teardrops fell from her eyes as she sighed and sat down on the sofa. 'I guess I really messed that up.' She thought, staring into the cold, empty fireplace.

Starling never saw Sandy again before she and her companions left Earth. She thought she never would. She had left a note for him anyway though, which simply stated, 'For what it's worth, I love you.'


	7. Chapter 7

Even after the companions had gone, they still heard from the Guardians from time to time. North had designed a magical device that they could use to communicate, no matter where they were in all the universe. The Guardians would have occasional gatherings to sit down together and get in touch with their faraway friends.

If Sandy had anything to say, one of his friends would have conveyed it for him. He never did though. It was too painful being apart from Starling. He didn't know what to say. Besides that, he felt sad and ashamed about the way he'd left things with her. He felt now that if he had just allowed himself to feel what he knew he felt for her, if he had kissed her back, shown her how he felt as she had shown him her feelings, maybe she would have stayed. So, he always just listened in as the others all talked and caught up.

The companions had been going around from place to place, warning others about Angel. They didn't know how anyone would fight his power, but they hoped that someone could. They had found two other places in the same condition their home had been since they'd left the Guardians. Angel knew now that they were out there, and if he'd had no interest in them before, they had it now.

One evening, they had been chatting happily with the Guardians when suddenly they had to cut the conversation short, saying only that another Spacecraft, a much bigger one, was approaching them.

That was the last the Guardians heard from them.

Weeks went by. Nothing. Months passed, and finally the Guardians decided that something bad must have happened to their friends.

"I put a tracker in the ship in case they ever needed us." North told the others. "We can find them."

Sandy readily agreed. He'd been so worried that he could hardly sleep anymore. If Starling and her companions were out there, they had to find them and rescue them.

"We can't just leave." Bunny told them. "What about the children? We're THEIR Guardians. As much as I'm worried too, we have to put them first."

"Bunny's right, guys." Toothiana admitted sadly.

"Everything has been fine here for a long time." North said. "Manny will get word to us if we are needed in a pinch. Yes, we are Guardians, and yes, the children are our first priority, but that does not mean we should abandon everything else. Other things are important too." He jerked his head toward Sandy, who was gazing out the window. The others understood what he was getting at.

Sandy didn't want to leave the children either, but he kept thinking of Starling. If she was still out there, he wanted to save her, and he would tell her how he felt.

"What if the Baby Teeth and some yetis handled Sandy's dreams and the teeth alone just while we're gone?" Jack suggested. "You can give the yetis some dreamsand to work with, right Sandy? And if they need more they can go to your island and get it. They can take the sleigh or portals or something all over the world and..." he stopped, wondering now how the yetis would get the dreamsand into the children's bedrooms. They couldn't manipulate it like Sandy could. They'd have to actually go into every bedroom.

"I think we will stick with getting back here in a pinch if needed." North said. "Besides, the yetis have toys to make."

The moon shone brightly through the window where Sandy still stood, and as he looked up at it, he could see the face of the kindly Man in the Moon smiling down on them. He glanced back at the others, and was relieved to see that they had noticed too, since they had all looked back at him again when they'd finished talking anyway.

"See?" North said. "Manny gives his blessing. That settles it. Let's get to tracking them." He looked back up at the moon before going. "Thank you, old friend. We will return. I promise."

It didn't take North long at all to pinpoint where exactly in the galaxies their friends' ship was. Hoping that they were still in it, or near it, the Guardians took the snow globes and other tools packed for them by the yetis and went through the magic portal North opened.

"It doesn't look like they're here, mate." Bunny said to North as they searched around. "I don't think they've been here for some time now."

The place was a disaster. "It looks like something bad happened here." Jack said uncomfortably.

Sandy found Starling's pillow and he touched it, running his fingers over it softly before picking it up and hugging it to him. She wouldn't have just left it here unless she knew she'd be coming back, or unless something had happened to her.

"We'll find her, Sandy." Toothiana said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder.

They stepped outside the ship into a long corridor lined with thick columns and fancy doors all along both sides.

"Whoa." Jack said quietly.

"It's beautiful." Toothiana said as she took it all in with wonderment.

"Halt! Who are you?" A voice shouted.

The Guardians turned, and saw men with weapons aimed at them. These beings mostly appeared human, like Starling and her companions, but these guys had black eyes, completely black, and sharp, pointy little teeth.

"I don't like their teeth." Toothiana whispered nervously.

"Tooth! Shush!" North whispered back, placing a hand over her mouth.

"We, uh, we come in peace!" Jack answered, remembering Starling's words when they'd first met her and the others. "We're just looking for our friends. Maybe you can help us?"

The men with weapons all looked at each other. "Who are your friends?" One asked.

"Well, there's a sleepy girl named Starling, a very serious girl named Sheena, a pretty boy named Lambi, and their leader is a joker named Xander." Jack informed. "You know them?"

The men all looked at each other again. One spoke quietly to a device on his clothing.

"Sure, we know them." Another said to the Guardians. "We can take you to them."

"That would be wonderful!" North said. "Thank you."

"Get them." One of the men said, and the Guardians were all grabbed from behind. They tried to get away, but the men in front of them still had weapons pointed at them.

"Stop struggling or we'll shoot you. Don't you want to see your friends?" One of the men asked.

The Guardians all looked at each other now, and did as they were told.

The men bound them, and began to lead them away.

"We should have escaped." Bunny said quietly. "What good can we possibly be to the others now?"

"We need to know where they are before we can do anything. When we are reunited, we can make a plan together." North whispered back.

"We can hear you, you know." One of the men said, and the other captors laughed with him.

The Guardians were taken into a very dimly lit dungeon. It seemed clean enough, but had a very dark, oppressing aura about it. The cells were all detached, and each had what appeared to be a shield of dark energy around it.

Toothiana gasped. "They're prisoners?"

"Tooth?" A voice called out. "I'd know that voice anywhere!"

Hands appeared on the bars of one of the cells, then a smiling face all of the Guardians had come to know so well.

"Xander!" All but Sandy cried out, happy to see their friend alive, even if he was a prisoner.

"Hey guys. Welcome to the Lamesauce Hotel." Xander said, waving to them through the bars.

"Is it really them?" Sheena asked from inside the cell. "Move your big head, Xander. I can't see around it."

Xander glared at her playfully. "No." He said simply.

The men leading the Guardians unbound them one by one, opening the cell after each one to shove the unbound Guardian inside.

"Yeah! It really is them!" Lambi said happily, pumping his fists in the air before hugging each of them as they were sent in.

"What are ya in for?" Sheena asked Bunny when he entered the cell.

"For attempting to bust you out." Bunny said gruffly.

"Well don't blame us. We didn't ask you to come." Sheena glared at him. Then they both smiled.

"Enjoy not having any room to move around in." One of the guards said, closing up the cell and reactivating the dark energy shield around it.

"At least it gives them an excuse to cuddle like girls and say their goodbyes." Another added as they walked away.

Sandy was looking around. He signed to the others, asking where Starling was.

Toothiana looked around now too, worried. "Where IS Starling?"

"Oooh..." Xander said, not looking at them. "When we were brought here, they locked Lambi and me up right away. They took Starling and Sheena and made them handmaidens and dancers for their emperor. Sheena gave them too much trouble, so she's back down here, but he still has Starling."

The Guardians all looked at Sheena, brows raised, grinning. Except for Sandy. He used what little space there was to move around in to pace furiously. To think that these people had the nerve to make Starling a servant and a spectacle. She was nobody's tool and nobody's plaything. He had to rescue her.

"Hey, don't sweat it, little man." Xander said casually. "Starling already has a plan in place to get us all out of here. Tomorrow night, in fact. It's a good thing you got here before then and not after, or we'd be gone and you'd be on your own because we'd never have known you were gonna be here."

Starling was going to rescue them? Sandy sighed. He came here to rescue her, and now she would be rescuing him. He felt like he couldn't do anything right. He looked outside. He was excited to see her again. Tomorrow night couldn't come fast enough.


	8. Chapter 8

The Guardians had many questions for their friends as they waited for the time of their rescue to arrive.

"Who is this emperor?" North wanted to know. "What kind of man is he?"

"Well he takes nice young ladies and makes them wait on him hand and foot and dance for him. I think that says a lot." Lambi said.

"His name's Scipio. He's not immortal, but he's pretty powerful. He's also not very nice, as Lambi just pointed out." Xander said.

"Has he hurt anybody?" Toothiana asked, looking her friends over for injuries now.

"Just two of us." Xander said.

No one would look at the Guardians now.

"You all look okay." Jack said, looking around at them.

"You haven't seen Sheena's back." Xander said.

"It's healing now. I'm fine." Sheena said firmly.

"What did they do to you?" Toothiana asked gently, placing a hand on Sheena's shoulder.

"Show them, Sheena." Xander requested.

Sheena turned away from them all and unbuttoned her top, letting it slide down enough that they could see the marks across her back.

"They flogged you?" Jack asked in horror.

"That they did. Frequently." Sheena said simply, buttoning back up and returning to where she'd been leaning against the bars of the cell.

Sandy was afraid to ask, but he did anyway, signing to find out if the same had been done to Starling.

"Starling gets it less frequently because she pretty much does as she's told without question. It's only when he wants her to sit on his knee like a tavern wench or to kiss him that she gets in trouble, because she refuses and fights him too. She got him good a couple of times when I was still up there." Sheena said, obviously proud of Starling's accomplishments. "But she gets caught sleeping quite a bit, of course."

Sandy felt fury boiling up inside of him again upon hearing that Starling was being treated as she was, and that she was being hurt. Tears filled his eyes, and he paced again.

"Why did those guards earlier mention saying our goodbyes?" Jack asked, remembering.

"Apparently we're a waste of space, even though they have this whole huge, empty dungeon down here." Xander replied. "We're scheduled to be executed later this week.

The Guardians all stared at him in shock. Even if Starling was going to be rescuing them tomorrow night, how could they be so nonchalant about something like that?

"Sandy, buddy, maybe you should get some sleep." Xander suggested, watching him pace.

Sandy shook his head. He was too excited about seeing Starling again. He wanted to hold her and never let her go, never allowing any harm to come to her again. He wanted to make her feel safe in his arms, happy, and loved. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, and to finally kiss her back. He blushed when he thought about kissing her.

The others all noticed and were trying to hide smiles.

"So." Jack said cheerfully. "Who wants to play a game?"

Sheena rolled her eyes. "How about Truth or Dare?" She suggested teasingly, directing the question at Sandy.

Sandy's blush deepened, and he shook his head vigorously.

"Oh come on. You know Starling would be disappointed in you if you were too afraid to play." Sheena teased some more.

"No she wouldn't be." Lambi spoke up. "She'd call him a cutie and side with him. They'd probably end up cuddling and taking a nap."

Everyone laughed. "That is true." North agreed.

"I'm with Sandy on this one, mates." Bunny said. "I don't like that one either."

So the group found other games to play. When they ran out of games to play, they sang songs. When their throats became hoarse, they sat in silence, enjoying each other's company, occasionally talking, sometimes napping. Sandy didn't really get into any of it very much. His thoughts were with Starling.

Time passed, and soon they were all eagerly waiting for Starling to come for them.

Finally, they heard a couple of thuds outside. The dark energy field vanished, and they heard a key in the lock. They all waited silently.

The door opened, and Starling stood before them, all dressed in white, the outer layer of the clothing transparent, with gold trim and a golden sash. Her hair was still dreadlocked, but was held up in a ponytail by a golden band.

"How did you do that?" Xander asked her, peeking out at the guards lying on the floor.

"I told you she's feisty when she wants to be." Sheena said proudly, arms folded across her chest.

"Actually, I just spiked their pudding." Starling said, smiling.

Sandy approached her, tears in his eyes, and moved to hug her. She winced when his hands touched her back, indicating that she must have been flogged again just recently. He stopped, and placed a hand gently on her face instead, looking into her eyes as he did so.

Starling simply chuckled and patted his hand that was on her face with one of her own. "Hullo Sandy."

Sandy froze. That was it? She used to blush whenever he touched her. Now she didn't. There were no tears of happiness in her eyes upon seeing him again. She didn't throw her arms around him or call him a cutie. He knew he didn't deserve it after how he had reacted to her kiss before, but he had thought that maybe she would anyway, and it hurt when she didn't. He knew that she loved him. She had said so in the note she had left for him when she left Earth, and he'd felt it in her kiss. Her eyes now betrayed pain that she was trying to hide, and he knew she loved him still, but she was holding back for some reason. 'Did I do this to you?' He wondered silently, gazing at her tearfully. 'Or has that monster done something to you?'

The others had all noticed her behavior as well, and glanced around at each other. Neither Sandy nor Starling had ever spoken to anyone about the night she had kissed him. They had no idea why Sandy never came back to the North Pole again until after she was gone, or why he never had anything to say when they'd communicated via North's devices.

"Come on. We have to go." Starling said, turning away from Sandy and leading the way.

"You don't seem surprised to see us." Toothiana pointed out.

"Meh. News fast around here, but when you're the emperor's serving girl, and constantly at his side, you tend to be among the first to receive it." Starling explained to them. "I am glad to see you though. I've missed you all."

Starling stopped and pointed at a golden door near the floor.

"The laundry chute?" Lambi asked incredulously.

"Suck it up, pretty boy." Sheena told him, and she was the first to go down.

The others all followed quickly.

"So, do I wanna know why you've been flying down laundry chutes?" Lambi asked Starling when they had all untangled from each other.

Starling shrugged. "I needed a place to take a nap. I saw the chute, I knew there would be lots of warm, soft, freshly washed things down here, one thing led to another, and...you know."

Everyone had to stifle laughter at her explanation. Sandy chuckled silently. He'd missed her nonchalance, odd behaviors, her cute sleepyhead personality. He'd missed her so much. He reached for her hand without thinking. It had been habit when she was staying at the North Pole. She let him take it, but didn't hold onto his. Sandy felt a pang of sadness again at the disconnect he now felt between them.

"This way." Starling said, walking over to one wall of the room.

Sandy watched sadly as her hand dropped out of his as they walked.

She ran one hand along the wall she'd led them to, and a secret passage opened up.

"You're just full of surprises aren't ya?" Bunny asked her.

"Well, I was leaning against here sleeping one day, it opened up when I moved just a little, and I ended up tumbling in." Starling explained as they walked.

Sheena smiled and rolled her eyes.

The tunnel they were in was long, dark, and cold, but it wasn't too long before they could see moonlight at the end of it.

They all watched Starling as she ran her hand over the cool bricks. One made a popping sound, and the gate opened. They came out into a forest.

"The ship is just ahead. There's a clearing." Starling told them.

Everyone took several steps forward, rejoicing at being outside again rather than in that creepy dungeon.

"So how did you get the ship out here, Starling?" Xander asked. He looked around when he didn't see her. "Starling?"

They all glanced behind them and saw Starling still on the other side of the gate as it closed between them, making her way back up the tunnel.

Sandy rushed to the gate, but she was already gone.

"Why would she do that?" Jack asked.

"I dunno, but I'll bet she has a plan and needs us to stick around close by." Xander said.

Starling hated tricking her friends like that, but she couldn't have them being executed, and her work here wasn't done. There was one more person she had to get out of here.


	9. Chapter 9

It was several days before they saw any sign of Starling. A battle ensued, the emperor's giant spacecraft palace was attacked. The Guardians and Starling's companions all watched helplessly, unsure of whether or not to get involved, or if they could help even if they did.

At one point, they saw Starling come running out from the area of the battle. They made a move to come out of hiding to help her, to rescue her, but when she spotted them, the look on her face said it wasn't time yet.

Sandy watched sadly as she looked up, stretching her hand out to the sky, and someone that must have been the Emperor Scipio swooped down on a great terrifying birdlike creature and swept her away.

More of those birdlike creatures with riders on their backs followed.

When the group went back to their ship, a girl was there waiting. She had short, straight, light blonde hair that came down to her shoulders, pale skin, and green eyes. She was very small and slender, to the point of appearing fragile. She wore long robes, deep red in color, and little matching red shoes.

"Who are you?" Bunny demanded.

"I'm Magica. Starling said you all would protect me." The girl replied.

"Starling sent you?" Jack asked. "Where'd she go? Is she gonna be okay?"

"They went looking for me. Starling freed me and told me to come here while she distracted him with searching for me elsewhere. She said she'd return." Magica said quietly, studying them all.

"Come." North said to the girl, putting an arm around her shoulders and leading her into the ship. "You are safe with us."

"What are they fighting for?" Toothiana asked Magica as they sipped at hot chocolate.

"Me." Magica replied simply.

"Why you?" Bunny asked suspiciously.

"They want my power, just as Scipio wants my power." Magica answered.

"What is your power?" Bunny pressed her.

"I can get inside people's heads, control them." She hung her head when she saw the horrified stares on every face. "I didn't ask for this power. I hate it. But I was born with it, and have only ever used it to protect myself."

"Why can't ya just use it on them and stop this fighting?" Bunny asked her.

"I'm not powerful enough yet. They're too strong for me. I already tried it on Scipio. He flogged me for it." Magica explained, tears filling her eyes at the terrible memory. "Starling knows. She understands that I'm not evil just because I have this power. She knows I would never use it except when I have to protect myself. "

Sandy had decided he would look after this girl for Starling. If Starling trusted her, so did he. If she wanted to help her, so did he. He would have helped her anyway, because he could sense that she was being truthful, and that she needed them. He took her hand and smiled at her kindly to show her that besides North and Toothiana, she also had him on her side.

"How old are you, Magica?" Toothiana asked curiously.

"Only a few thousand years." Magica answered her.

"Are you immortal?" Toothiana asked.

"No. My people are blessed with very long lives, but we do age." Magica said. "The aging slows once you're past childhood, but continues. I'm considered a young adult among my people."

Sheena and Bunny still didn't really trust the girl, but since Starling wanted to help her, they would do so.

The battle raged on, and soon it was nightfall. The friends all saw the giant birdlike creatures return, and a short time later Starling joined them.

Magica ran to Starling and threw her arms around her, hugging her tightly. "Thank you." She said.

Starling winced in pain, but returned the hug, patting her back.

Sandy approached Starling cautiously, not sure what to do or what not to do at this point. He took her hand and looked at her.

"I'm fine, Sandy." She informed him with a small smile.

He wanted to take her into his arms and hold her tightly, but he didn't want to hurt her again.

"Sooo..." Xander said, approaching. "We need to talk."

"We should probably get out of here first." Sheena pointed out.

"Good idea." Xander agreed. "Everyone inside!" He called out as loudly as he dared.

Once they were out of range and invisible, he put the ship on autopilot for awhile and they all sat down to talk.

"What are we doing with her?" Xander asked, indicating Magica.

"We're taking her home, of course." Starling said, getting comfortable. She took off the shoes she'd been wearing and sat with her legs crossed, hunching around her pillow.

Sandy thought that always looked awfully uncomfortable when she did that, and wished to sit by her, holding her against him as she snoozed as he had done so many times before. He wondered if she would let him now if he tried.

"How on Earth did ya manage to just walk right on out of there today? Twice?" Bunny asked incredulously.

Starling shrugged. "Meh. He kinda trusts me. I give him trouble now and then, sure, but I've never attempted to escape, and there's a flaming battle in progress at the moment, so who has time to worry about a servant girl?" She opened one eye and smiled.

'I do.' Sandy thought, and then he signed it to her.

Starling giggled a little and closed her eye again. "That's sweet, Sandy."

"Where is home, young lady?" North asked Magica.

"Do you have a map of the galaxies?" She asked.

"Yes, yes we do. Come on." Xander said, leading the way, North and the girl following.

Sandy stayed behind, watching Starling as she snoozed, and giving her sweet dreams. He finally moved to where she sat, took a seat next to her, and lightly touched her hair and her face. He pulled her to him, holding her gently as she slept so as not to hurt the wounds on her back.

They determined that it was going to take some time to get Magica home, a couple of weeks maybe.

Over the next few days, Sandy continued trying to figure out Starling. She was friendly as always, but distant. That disconnect between them remained. It wasn't the same. It was hard trying to talk with her, to find a time, a place, and a way to tell her what he felt for her with Magica hanging around him constantly. He liked the girl, of course. She was sweet, friendly, outgoing, very intelligent, and her fascination with all of them was adorable, but he needed to be alone with Starling. He needed to find out what she was feeling, what she wanted and needed, and to tell her how he felt.

Magica liked the gentle golden man already. These past few days that she'd been with them, he had watched over her. He'd been kind and gentle, accepting, and he was a very good listener. She loved his golden sand, and thought it adorable that that was how he communicated. She thought it was cute that he was always so sleepy, and she appreciated the sweet dreams he gave her when she slept.

They all noticed that Magica had taken a liking to Sandy, following him everywhere, watching him, blushing if he so much as looked at her. Jack and Xander swore she even drooled sometimes, and seemed determined to prove it.

At the end of the first week, Starling was in the kitchen with Bunny, whipping up some sweet snacks for everyone. She'd been watching Sandy with Magica. He was listening with amusement as she babbled about something or other. Eventually, his eyelids drooped and he snoozed off happily, not because he was bored with her, but because that was just part of his nature.

Starling smiled to herself, thinking how cute Sandy was, and wishing for a moment, before she caught herself, to go in there, cuddle up to him, and nap with him.

Magica smiled at him, looking so cute sleeping, and walked into the kitchen, having noticed that Starling had been watching them.

"What ya doing?" She asked.

"Making goodies." Starling replied with a smile. "Although I'm a little sleepy. Wouldn't mind joining our friend Sandy over there in the land of sweet dreams right about now."

Magica was quiet for a moment.

"Ya wanna lick the chocolate off one of these utensils for us, sheila?" Bunny asked her, holding one out to her.

Magica accepted it. "Is Sandy..." She blushed deeply, then tried again. "Is he seeing anyone?" She asked awkwardly.

Starling froze for a moment. She'd thought this was happening. She shook her head silently.

"But you love him." Magica said. It wasn't a question. "I can see it when you're watching him."

Starling took a deep breath, trying to be strong, not facing Bunny or Magica, knowing they were both watching her closely. She spoke, trying to sound nonchalant. "Meh. It doesn't really matter how I feel. He's already rejected me."

"Oh." Magica's face flushed, and she felt guilty for making Starling talk about that. "I'm sorry." She said quietly, placing a hand on Starling's arm.

Starling took the girl's hand and smiled kindly through her tears. "Don't be. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be." She looked into Magica's eyes meaningfully. "Maybe someone else can make him happy in ways that I couldn't."

"But you're sad." Magica said, tears in her own eyes now from seeing Starling's pain.

"Yes." Starling replied. "But when you truly love someone, seeing them happy, even if it's with someone other than yourself, makes you happy."

Magica nodded slowly, hugged Starling gently for a moment, and left the room.

Starling didn't look at Bunny as she went back to work.

"Are ya sure about what ya said, sheila?" He asked her.

Starling nodded, trying not to cry again. "I just want to see him happy."

"I meant, are ya sure he rejected you?" Bunny asked.

Starling stopped working and moved away from the snacks as tears fell from her eyes again. "He took off when I kissed him and never came back. I never heard from him when we all talked either, and he never asked any of you to convey anything for him. How much clearer could he be?"

Bunny understood now. He awkwardly pulled her to him. Not wanting to hurt her back, he kept his hands on her arms, awkwardly stroking them and speaking to her softly, comfortingly.

He would have to talk with Sandy. He knew his friend loved Starling. It was obvious to everyone. She had said in the note she'd left with them to give to him that she loved him. These two couldn't go on like this, Sandy trying to run from what he felt, and Starling thinking that Sandy didn't feel for her what she felt for him. Something had to be done.


	10. Chapter 10

Over the next week, Magica continued pursing Sandy, although she was careful not to make any moves in front of Starling, to spare Starling's feelings. She was disappointed when Sandy seemed not to notice her advances, or maybe he simply wasn't interested.

Bunny waited for an opportunity to speak to Sandy alone, with no one else around, but none presented itself. He supposed that maybe it could be taken care of after they had dropped Magica off at home.

Finally they reached Magica's home. When they landed, she was the first to leave the ship, so her people could know that this was a friendly visit, meant to return her. Magellan, her father, invited everyone to stay, and said there would be festivities all week long to celebrate.

Xander finally accepted, although Sheena argued that it was a bad idea, that Angel might come for them here and endanger these people.

"I think we will go home and check on things there." North said. "But thank you for your kind offer."

"North, we need to talk in private for a minute, mate." Bunny told him.

"Of course." North said, looking at him with curiosity. "Excuse us." He said to everyone else.

The Guardians all huddled together. "We need to give Sandy time to talk to Starling." Bunny said. "Isn't that why we left Earth to begin with, besides rescuing them?" He looked directly at Sandy. "We all know ya love her, mate. You have to tell her. She told me what happened between ya. She thinks ya rejected her."

The words hit Sandy like an arrow straight through his heart, and it ached so badly. He shook his head in disbelief and sadness, and looked around for Starling. She was nowhere in sight.

"What did happen between you two?" Jack asked curiously.

Sandy hung his head in shame.

"That is not important now, nor is it any of our business. What's important is what Sandy wants to do about it." North said, looking at Sandy.

Sandy signed to them all that he wanted to talk to her, tell her what he felt for her, to ask her to return to Earth with him.

"Good." North said. "We will use a snow globe to return home to check on things, then another to come back here."

"The festivities should provide the perfect mood, and plenty of opportunities." Toothiana told Sandy encouragingly.

Sandy nodded, feeling both nervous and excited.

North went to inform Magellan that they would be returning to enjoy the festivities as soon as they checked on things at home. Magica's people all stared in wonder and awe as North opened one of his magical snow globe portals and the Guardians all left through it.

Sandy glanced around for Starling again just before he went through the portal, and this time spotted her sitting under a tree with her pillow. Seeing that she was looking his way, he smiled and waved at her. She smiled and waved in return. His heart still ached at knowing what he'd done to her, what he'd made her feel. He stepped through the portal now, already eager to get back to her and start making it up to her.

The Guardians didn't return until late, after Sandy had sent sweet dreams to the children and Toothiana had helped her fairies a little and made sure they had everything under control.

North had every confidence in the abilities of his yetis, but checked on their progress and gave them instructions to change a few things.

Bunny got what he could accomplished in the time it took everyone else to their things.

When they arrived back at Magica's homeworld, the festivities were already underway. There was food, drink, lights, music and dancing around large fires.

"I wonder where our friends are." Bunny said, looking around.

"Sandy!" Magica called out, coming seemingly out of nowhere and taking his arm, dragging him away. "Dance with me!"

Bunny rolled his eyes. "That's just great." He said.

"Don't worry, my friend." North told him. "He will talk to Starling. Especially after what you told him today."

"Just relax and have some fun." Jack said, and he walked away to join in the festivities himself.

"I'm gonna go find the others." Toothiana said, lifting off of the ground to hover above the crowds so she could see better.

"Come on, Bunny." North said, clapping his friend on the back. "Let's go get some food and drink."

Sandy felt mildly annoyed with Magica at the moment, for dragging him off like that. Then again, it wasn't really her fault. She didn't know he just wanted to find and talk to Starling. He danced with her for a time to satisfy her, then he stopped and signed to her, asking if she'd seen Starling anywhere.

Magica was disappointed when Sandy seemed determined to go looking for Starling instead of continuing to spend time with her, but she let him go, for now.

Sandy asked around everywhere, but no one seemed to have seen Starling in quite awhile. He finally found Sheena, and asked her.

"Starling enjoyed the festivities for awhile, but she went to bed before you even got back." Sheena informed. "Look Sandy, I'm not meaning to be mean, but maybe you should just leave her alone. Haven't you done enough?"

Sandy looked at her in surprise.

"No, I don't know what ever happened between you, but I do know it hurt her. YOU hurt her. Maybe not intentionally, but you did. You stopped coming to see her at the North Pole before. She became sad and distant, and spent more and more time alone, sleeping. She still does that. Seeing the way she acts around you now confirms my suspicions that something must have happened. It's clear that you love her, so you have two choices. You can give her your love and heal the damage you've caused, or you can stay away from her, because I will NOT be so kind and forgiving if you hurt her again."

Sandy nodded, and signed that he had no intentions of hurting Starling again, but that he had no intentions of staying away from her either.

"Good. Long as we understand each other." Sheena said. She held a bottle out to him. "Have a drink, Sandman."

Over the next few days, try as he may to find her, Sandy didn't see much of Starling. He supposed she was sleeping a lot more, as Sheena had said.

Once, he spotted her at the buffet getting a drink, and he quickly joined her. They had barely greeted one another when Magica found him and dragged him away again to dance with her. Starling had giggled and waved at him as he was dragged off. When he'd glanced back at her from where he was dancing just moments later, she was gone.

Another night, he found her laying near one of the fires with her pillow, snoozing comfortably in its warmth. He had gotten her a drink from the buffet and taken it to her. He sat next to her, signing to ask her if she was enjoying the festivities.

"Yeah, this is really nice." Starling told him. She smiled. "I know you've been enjoying yourself. I've seen you around."

Sandy was surprised, and signed that he'd been looking for her, but hadn't seen her around.

"Meh." Starling said with a smile and a shrug. "I make an appearance, hang for a little while, and that's about it. No one can say I didn't come."

Sandy smiled, then took her hand, wondering how to begin with all that he wanted to say to her.

Just then, Magica pounced at him from behind, wrapping her arms around him and rubbing her face against his. "Here you are!" She said happily. "I've been looking all over for you!"

Xander and Lambi, both rather drunk at this point, had seen Magica assault Sandy, and they began teasing and chanting. "Sandy and Magica sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

Sandy froze upon hearing this, remembering when they had done that to Starling and himself before. He hadn't minded back then, because then he didn't have anything to prove to anyone, but now he had to prove his love to Starling, and couldn't have her thinking he loved someone else. He glanced at Starling, only to find that she was already gone. He glared at Xander and Lambi, gently shook off Magica, and went searching for Starling again.

Sheena appeared behind Xander and Lambi, and smacked the both of them hard upside the head, then grabbed each of them by the ear and dragged them away. "Time out, both of you. No drinks in time out either."

Jack and Bunny both laughed as they watched. "I'd hate to be them right now." Bunny said.

The week of festivities was nearly over now, and Sandy still hadn't gotten to talk with Starling. He was standing on the highest point overlooking the festivities, scanning the crowds for her when, once again, Magica found him.

"Can we talk?" Magica asked him.

Sandy was surprised at the seriousness in her voice, and he turned, giving her his attention.

"I've become really fond of you, Sandy." She began, not looking at him. She took his hand, and began softly stroking it with her fingers. "You're the sweetest, kindest, most caring and gentle person I've ever met. You took such good care of me when you all rescued me. You didn't doubt me or judge me. You make me feel loved, cared for, special." She moved closer to him now. "I think...I'm falling in love with you." She leaned in, attempting to kiss him.

Sandy took hold of Magica's wrists and gently pushed her away, staring at her in shock.

"No one has ever made me feel the way you do, Sandy. Please don't reject me too." She begged, tears forming in her young eyes. Sandy froze at her words, and before he could protest any more, Magica had closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him softly.

Starling watched from below, tears in her eyes as well. They spilled freely down her face now. She had been walking back to the ship to go to bed, and had looked up just in time to see the kiss. Sure, Magica had kissed Sandy, but from where she stood, she couldn't tell if he was kissing her back. He didn't seem to be objecting to her kiss, whatever the case may be. Even if he had rejected her already, it still hurt. She still loved him. She still wished she could be with him that way. She decided that she needed to go to bed. Her heart hurt. She glanced up one last time before hurrying away.

Sandy had been in shock from Magica's words, partly because it meant that she too knew what had happened between Starling and himself, partly because he couldn't believe she was coming forward with her feelings knowing this, and partly due to the pain that gripped his heart again whenever he thought about Starling feeling unwanted and rejected. When Magica kissed him, that added to his shock, stunning him momentarily. He glanced around him and down. His eyes met Starling's below just briefly before she ran away. His senses returned to him quickly now, and he pulled away from Magica in an instant. He looked down again, but Starling was gone, out of sight.

Magica stood before him, her face deeply flushed, looking hurt.

Sandy was torn. He couldn't just leave Magica like this, the same way he'd left Starling before, but Starling was his priority.

"I'm sorry." Magica said quietly and tearfully.

Sandy shook his head and looked at her apologetically, signing to her that he was in love with Starling.

Magica nodded, understanding. "You should tell her, you know. She thinks you rejected her."

Just then, there was a terrible commotion in the direction of the ship. The direction Starling had gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Sandy arrived at the ship at the same time the other Guardians and their friends did. They all stopped and stared in shock as the ship flew away, followed closely by another larger one.

"Did you guys know Starling could fly that thing?" Xander asked them all.

The Guardians and Lambi all shook their heads, still staring after the ships.

Sheena, however, folded her arms across her chest, looking proud again. "There's a lot about Little Star that none of you knows about. Didn't I tell you she can be feisty? She never shows it unless you back her into a corner."

"And you know this because...?" Xander asked her.

"I backed her into a corner once. It was when I first met her. I was hired to look after her. I thought she was lazy and too laid back, and assumed that's why she needed looking after. I tried to make her train with me. She just kicked back in the sun shining in through the window and tried to take a nap. I kept saying things, trying to make her mad so she'd attack me and I'd be able to train her. Nothing worked. Nothing gets to her. She just sat there, chuckling at me with that hat pulled down over her eyes. It was infuriating. I got tired of trying to make her make the first move, so I attacked her. She jumped to defend herself. For awhile she just dodged me, but I could see she was starting to enjoy it. It was a game to her. Her skill was unbelievable. I'd had no idea she could move like that, and when she started attacking me, her fighting skills were far superior to my own. After a time, she disappeared. I looked all over for her all day, but she found me first. We were in an uninhabited building when she pounced on me. Turns out, she'd been stalking and hunting me all day. She'd watched me leave that morning after we sparred, giving me a head start just so she could hunt me. I fought well for awhile, but I was tired already, and eventually I was just defending myself as best as I could. That building stood strong before that evening. It was condemned after we finished sparring in it that night." Sheena had to laugh at everyone's expressions when she finished her story.

"Starling did that?" Jack asked in shock.

"If she can do all that, then why didn't she get ya all away from Scipio a lot sooner?" Bunny asked.

"Like I said, you have to back her into a corner. She didn't feel cornered. She knew she could get us and Magica out of there without putting on a show." Sheena explained to them.

"And she felt cornered by one ship showing up here?" Bunny asked skeptically.

"One, that was Angel's ship. Two, I don't think he was alone." Sheena pointed in another direction where people seemed to be running away from something.

The Guardians and their friends rushed to see what everyone was afraid of, and found a large number of Scipio's terrifying flying beasts attacking people. Each beast had a rider. More of the beasts swarmed overhead. Some appeared to be scouting for something.

"They're after Magica." Jack quietly voiced what they all were thinking.

Sandy got everyone's attention and reminded them that Angel was after Starling too.

"We need teams, because Sandy needs to find Starling, but these people need help too." Xander said, taking charge. "Angel and his witch would need time to do anything major like they did to our world, and from what you just told us, Sheena, Starling isn't gonna give them a chance now that she knows what they can do. She probably took them somewhere remote, and she'll fight them as long as she can. North, you'll help Sheena and Sandy find something you can use to track our ship, since you know how to do that. Once you've found it, use one of your snow globes to get them to it, but you stay here then to help us. For now, we're gonna need more people here because there are more enemies here. Who last saw Magica, and where?"

Sandy awkwardly raised a hand to get everyone's attention again, and signed that Magica had been on the bridge overlooking the festivities with him just before he'd heard the commotion.

Xander nodded. "Whichever team secures safety at their own location first moves in to aid the other team immediately. Let's move."

Everyone stared at him, not moving.

Xander laughed. "I know, pretty impressive when I wanna be, right?" He asked, nudging Toothiana playfully. "Now let's move!"

Toothiana giggled, and everyone but North, Sandy, and Sheena followed Xander in the direction where Magica had last been seen.

Once Sandy and Sheena were on the ship, she looked at him and spoke. "Looks like it's just you and me now, buddy."

Sandy was nervous. He knew Sheena was only looking out for Starling before when she'd threatened him, but she scared him a little. He didn't want to do or sign anything stupid in front of her that would cause her to believe he might hurt Starling again. He wasn't worried for his well-being so much as he was that she would become even more overprotective of Starling and try to keep them apart.

They heard a very loud commotion in the distance. "That'll be Starling." Sheena said proudly, and started off in that direction.

As they made their way towards Starling, they came across a large, transparent creature that looked like a giant pile of green jello with pointy teeth in its wide mouth. It had no other facial features, but had long, solid green tentacles all around the base of its body, and each of these also had a mouth with pointy little teeth in them.

Sandy made quick work of eliminating the creature by flinging it with his whips back in the direction he and Sheena had come from.

Sheena stared after it. "Now that's just disturbing that there are things like that out there." She said.

The commotion died down and stopped altogether after awhile, causing them to worry. They searched more frantically now, although it was more difficult without all the ruckus to guide them. They continued in the general direction of where it had been coming from.

Finally, they found Starling and Angel sitting on opposite sides of a large clearing they had apparently made themselves while fighting. They both looked dirty, injured, and exhausted, and seemed to be taking a rest, watching one another closely. The witch Pompea was unconscious nearby.

"Yay! Reinforcements!" Starling said with a cheerful smile when she saw Sheena and Sandy from her peripheral vision. She didn't take her eyes off of Angel and Pompea.

Sandy and Sheena rushed to her side, looking over her injuries. "It's okay, Little Star. We're here now." Sheena said. "Anything serious?"

"Meh. But they might need help." Starling said with a grin, indicating her opponents.

Sandy stood and faced the brute who had hurt Starling so, his expression one of fury, and formed his golden whips, ready to fight.

Sheena stood as well. "Looks like Starling already did the hard part. All we have to do is bind them and take them to prison somewhere. I imagine Magica's people wouldn't mind locking them up, since they teamed up with Scipio." She pulled out some ropes she'd grabbed from the ship before they'd left it. "You take him, I'll take the witch."

Sandy nodded, dispersing his whips. Angel tried to put up a fight, but he was far too weak from his fight with Starling, and Sandy soon had him bound.

"Can you walk, Starling?" Sheena asked her.

"Meh." Starling replied, standing.

Sandy shook his head vigorously. He quickly lifted Starling into his arms, holding her delicately but securely, gathered dreamsand beneath all of them, and flew them back to the ships.

Starling wanted to cry as she was being carried in Sandy's arms on the way back. It felt so good to be in his arms again. Why did he have to be so wonderful to her when he couldn't be hers? She held onto him a little tighter as her tears fell softly from her eyes, hoping that neither he nor Sheena would notice she was crying.

Sandy felt Starling hold onto him more tightly, and he could feel her shaking a little too. She had hidden her face in his chest, as though shielding herself from the wind, but he knew she was crying. He wished he could stop right then and tell her how he felt for her, that he loved her, and then kiss her as he should have the night she'd kissed him. He had to get them to the ship first though. He knew that. Their friends would be needing them. For now, he held her a little tighter too.

When they arrived at the ships, the green gelatin monster was inside theirs, tearing it apart.

"I knew we'd have to see him again." Sheena said, glaring at Sandy. "You HAD to fling it this way."

Sandy shrugged, still holding Starling.

Starling giggled, despite her tears. "Let's keep it. We can make Jello shots out of it later. That'll teach it."

Sandy chuckled silently, and even Sheena laughed.

The gelatin monster had noticed them now, and it charged at them.

Sandy set Starling down on her feet quickly, moving to stand in front of her protectively, whips at the ready. As soon as it was close enough, he wrapped a whip around one of its tentacles and flung it away against the trunk of a tree.

The gelatin monster recovered almost instantly, and charged again.

This time, Sandy didn't just fling it away from them. He tossed it around between his two whips, slamming it into the ground and against boulders and trees. He finally flung it away again, into a distant boulder.

Not distant enough. This time, the creature had apparently had all it could take, and charged again. Instead of attacking with its tentacles, it got just within range of Sandy's whips and self-destructed. Green gelatin and slime covered everything, including Sandy, Starling, and Sheena.

Now Sheena looked ready to cry. "Gross!" She said.

Starling was trying hard not to laugh at Sheena, and Sandy smiled at her amusement.

"Well, once again, our ship has become a junk heap." Sheena said after examining it. "We'll have to take Angel's. Starling, you're piloting. Sandy and I will guard the prisoners since you're weak and injured from fighting already."

Sandy's heart sank. He'd been hoping to be able to talk with Starling on the trip. He sighed sadly, watching her as she figured out the controls, then went to take up his post guarding the prisoners.

Starling fired up the ship, and they were on their way.

When they arrived back on Magica's world, it was clear that not much headway had been made, if any, against Scipio and his army of men and monsters. Almost immediately, they were surrounded themselves by the great winged beasts and riders.

One of the riders was Scipio himself. He jumped down off his mount and approached them. "Hi, darling." He said to Starling. "Remember me?"

Sandy moved to protect Starling from Scipio, but suddenly found himself slammed into the ground and held down by some invisible force.

Starling and Sheena tried to go to Sandy's aid, but Sheena was slammed down as well. Starling was just stopped where she stood, unable to move. It was as though some invisible thing were wrapped around her, holding her in place.

The witch Pompea stepped into view, followed by Angel. "You shouldn't have taken your eyes off of us." She said to them.

Angel spoke next. "You may keep this one, Scipio, since you have an interest in her." He said, indicating Starling. "Do what you want with the golden man and his friends, but I want her three companions for myself, and alive. The four of them have been causing me some trouble. Whatever you have planned for her, make it good."

Scipio smiled an evil smile. "Come along, my pet." He said, taking hold of Starling's chin and making her look up at him. "I have what I came for, and now you too. We can go home now." He turned to Angel. "I'll leave you in command. For now."

Sandy struggled against the invisible force holding him down he watched Starling being taken away from him once again.

Scipio turned to Sandy, contemplating him. "You escaped from my prison didn't you? You and your friends?" He watched Sandy's gaze following Starling as she was led away. "Does it anger you that I'm taking her? Is she someone special to you?"

Sandy glared at Scipio now.

Scipio's evil smile returned. "That will be your punishment. I'll take you too, and you can watch while she pays for helping you all escape, and for running off herself." He snapped his fingers and Sandy was seized, bound, tossed across the back of one of the winged beasts, and carried away.


	12. Chapter 12

Sandy and Starling were put into separate cells in the prison of Scipio's ship, which was camped on Magica's world a good safe distance from the battle. Sandy tried to reach out and touch her, but the dark energy shield surrounding the cell burned to the touch.

He noticed he was beginning to feel ill, feverish, nauseous, weak, lightheaded. Watching Starling, it was clear that she had it worse. She lay on the floor of her cell in a state of feverish delirium, shivering violently, rocking her head from side to side, muttering so softly that Sandy couldn't make out what was being said, tears streaming from her eyes. He wondered if what they were experiencing had anything to do with the green slime all over them from when the gelatin monster had self-destructed. He wanted to comfort her, to get that stuff off of her, but he couldn't even reach her, so he clung onto the bars of his own cell, watching over her, hoping and praying she'd pull through.

Sandy was surprised when he finally could make out just one single thing that Starling cried out loud and clear; his name. His heart jumped, and ached to go to her. Tears filled his golden eyes and spilled over down his face in both happiness and frustration. He was happy that she would think of him still when she needed someone by her side, and so frustrated that he couldn't get to her. He did the only thing he could think of. He spoke to her softly, just loud enough that she should be able to hear and understand him if she was lucid at all. He told her he was there, watching over her. He said that everything would be alright.

As he continued speaking comfortingly to her, Starling seemed to calm just a little, a sign that she was, indeed, at least somewhat lucid. She could hear him, and as she listened, the muttering stopped, although a whimper still escaped her lips now and then, and tears still flowed unceasing from her eyes. She still rocked her head from side to side, although less now, and she still shivered violently.

Sandy told her he loved her, that he always had since he'd met her. He told her how much it had meant to him to have finally found someone that he felt so connected and close with, someone like him, someone who understands him. He didn't know if this was the right time, but he was always stopped or interrupted when he tried any other time. He needed her to know, she needed to know, and maybe it would comfort her further. He didn't know for sure how much of what he said was actually being understood right then because of the condition she was in, but when he said that he loved her, her eyes opened just briefly. She gazed at him for a moment with a hazy expression, then her eyes closed again, she sighed, and faded into unconsciousness.

Sandy continued watching her closely, making sure she was still breathing, afraid to look away even for a second. His own condition seemed to be worsening slightly, and he felt himself beginning to slip away as well. He fought it for as long as he was able, not wanting to be unable to watch over Starling, but eventually, without him even realizing it had happened, unconsciousness overtook him too.

When he awoke later, he had no idea of how much time may have passed. He sat up quickly, remembering the situation, and looked for Starling in her cell. She was gone. He looked around frantically, worrying for her, trying to find some way out so he could find her and rescue her. He couldn't think. His head was throbbing with agonizing waves of pain, and he began to feel dizzy. Everything around him started to fade into thick, heavy darkness, and he sank to the ground and back into unconsciousness.

The next time Sandy awoke, he felt something warm and damp on his head, as well as fingers moving softly through his hair. He opened his eyes and there was Starling, leaning over him, apparently trying to clean the dried slime from his head and hair. She smiled when he opened his eyes, but didn't speak. He tried to sit up, but another wave of pain shot through his head, making him feel dizzy and sick again.

Starling pushed him back down gently. "Just relax and sleep it off. I'll have this stuff off of you soon."

Sandy tried to sign to her to ask her where she'd been and if she'd been hurt, but he could barely think coherently right now due to the pain he was in, much less sign coherently.

Starling didn't know exactly what he was asking, but she realized he must be wondering what was happening to them. "This slime made us sick. Guess it's a good thing we didn't make Jello shots out of it, right?" She giggled. "The guards saw how bad off I was and took me to the infirmary. They washed me up and made sure I wasn't going to die before Scipio gets to punish me. Then they saw how bad off you'd become and brought me down here to take care of you. I'm sorry I can't do anything for the pain. They want us to suffer."

Sandy's pain was lessened a bit by her gentle touch as she cleaned the slime from his face now, still running her fingers through his hair soothingly. He blushed softly, enjoying her touch, and signed to ask her if she was in pain.

"Meh." She said simply, smiling and shrugging, but he could tell now that she was, once again, masking her own pain to comfort him. She had him turn his head a little so she could get behind his ears with the cloth.

Sandy's blush deepened as her fingers brushed softly against his ears as she worked.

This didn't go unnoticed by Starling. She giggled, despite her efforts not to. "Cutie." She said, smiling down at him. She pushed the collar of his clothing aside to clean his neck, in case any slime had dripped down from his face before.

Sandy felt warmth and happiness fill him at her words. She hadn't called him that in quite some time now, and she really hadn't laughed or even smiled much lately either. He watched as she took each of his hands in turn, gently cleaning the tops, the palms, between his fingers, and even under his fingernails.

When she'd finished, she put the cloth in the bucket, one hand still resting comfortingly over Sandy's. "Go back to sleep. It gets better, I promise." She moved to take her leave, but Sandy took hold of her hand, stopping her. She looked down at him curiously.

Sitting up, Sandy tried signing to her again, to ask her if she'd heard anything he'd said to her while she was in her cell. Seeing her confused expression, he knew he still wasn't managing to sign coherently. He held his head in pain and frustration. He wanted so badly to make sure she knew his feelings for her. She was trying now to get him to lie back down, but Sandy was determined that the chance to express his feelings would not slip through his fingers again. Instead of lying down, he leaned forward and kissed her lips softly, just as she had done to him at North's workshop months ago.

Starling's face flushed, and her eyes widened in shock for a moment before filling with tears. She closed them, but tears escaped and fell softly down her face anyway.

Sandy had watched her as he kissed her, and when he saw her tears, he pulled her to him, holding her lovingly and comfortingly. He nuzzled his nose against hers, and kissed her again.

Starling gazed into Sandy's wonderful, golden eyes as he kissed her. She had thought that she must have imagined what she'd heard him say to her when she was lying in a state of fevered delirium in her cell, that she'd only heard what she wanted so badly to hear. Now she could feel that she was wrong. Sandy did love her. She could feel it in his kiss, and she could see it in his eyes and in the soft blush in his cheeks. She kissed him back, still blushing quite beautifully herself.

They stayed that way for awhile, holding onto one another lovingly, staring at one another, captivated, enjoying one blissful kiss after another, nuzzling, cuddling. They forgot everything until a loud, irritated voice cut into their bliss. "What's taking you so long in there?" A guard called out as he approached.

Sandy, his pain forgotten due to all of the pleasant emotions and sensations that had just been coursing through him, began signing quickly to Starling about escape. His message was coherent this time, but the terrible pain returned as he signed.

"Not now." Starling said quietly. "We're both still weak from the sickness that slime caused, and I'm still weakened from my fight with Angel. Besides, I haven't figured out where they're keeping Magica yet. With luck, she may be in the same place she was last time. As soon as we're both stronger, we'll get out of here. I promise. For now, please just rest."

Sandy tried to sign about his worry that Scipio would hurt her.

"Meh." Starling said with a smile and a shrug. "I'll be fine."

Sandy wasn't so sure, and was reluctant to let her go, but he knew he had no choice. Tears filled his golden eyes as he attempted to sign that he loved her and kissed her again, making sure she knew it and wouldn't forget it.

Starling wanted to be able to just smile, shrug, and feel like everything was going to be okay as she always had, but the thought of being apart from Sandy again after all that had just occurred between them was overwhelming. She clung to him, tears streaming down her face. The guards had to pull the two apart, one dragging Starling from the cell while the other held Sandy back from trying to go after her.

Sandy again watched helplessly as she was taken away. He wished he wasn't so weak right now. He dropped to his knees sadly when he was released after a third guard had taken away the bucket of water Starling had brought with her to clean him with. He lay down, determined to rest and to recover quickly so he could take her away from here. He intended to make sure Scipio knew better than to ever go near her again.

Focusing his thoughts on the beautiful, blissful time he and Starling had just spent together, Sandy soon drifted into peaceful sleep. He dreamed happily of her soft touch as she was cleaning him. He heard her giggling and calling him Cutie. He dreamed of cuddling, nuzzling, kissing, and of the love that emanated between them as all of this occurred. He dreamed of fiercely protecting that love, rescuing her, taking her back to Earth with him. Sandy smiled as he dreamed.


	13. Chapter 13

It took Sheena a few moments to remember where she was and how she'd gotten there when she awoke.

She'd been ill. None of the guards had wanted to get too near to her in case she was contagious.

'What a bunch of princesses.' She had thought to herself.

She'd realized she could use their fear and revulsion to escape, and had done so. She was weak and sick, but she'd set off in search of the others to report what had happened to Starling and Sandy, hoping to save them. She hadn't managed to wander far when she became weaker and lightheaded, and everything had started to fade to darkness around her. She had managed to move to where she'd be hidden before collapsing into unconsciousness, but just barely.

She realized now how lucky she was that she hadn't been found and dragged back already. 'Or maybe they did find me, and the pretty princesses just didn't want to get cooties on them, so they lied to Angel, saying they didn't find me.' She had to stifle a chuckle at the thought.

She then realized that it was entirely possible that the others might have been captured while she was unconscious. 'Curses.' She thought to herself, deciding she had to sneak back and check on that possibility first since Angel's ship was closer than the battlefield.

When she arrived back at the ship, there were no prisoners being guarded outside as she had been. The guards that weren't out searching for her were playing some drinking game. 'Too bad I don't have anymore of this slime. I could make them some nice Jello shots, like Starling suggested.' She grinned at the thought, and sneaked past the drunken fools into the ship.

Angel's ship wasn't a palace like Scipio's. It was only a bit larger than their own had been, and she already knew where the small prison ward was from when they'd had Angel and Pompea. She searched every cell. No prisoners here either. Sheena was proud of her friends for not getting captured. She didn't know if the Guardians were safe or not. They wouldn't be here if they were captured. Angel had said that Scipio could have them.

As she was leaving, she remembered seeing where the showers were before too. She paused for a moment. She wanted desperately to get this dried slime off of her. 'Hmm, what would Starling do?' She thought to herself with an ornery grin. She knew darn well what Starling would do. She hurried off to have just a quick shower.

Before showering, Sheena had looked around for some clean clothing she could wear afterwards, and she had found some dresses of Pompea's. The woman's clothes weren't her style, but they weren't ugly either, and she wasn't exactly in any position to be picky.

She hurriedly showered and dressed, then found herself faced with another question. Should she still find the others and get help for Sandy and Starling, or should she simply make off with the ship herself to go to their aid? She decided it would be wiser to find the others still, and maybe make a new plan. She wasn't looking forward to it. It would be like finding needles in haystacks.

As it turned out, finding a familiar face didn't take as long as Sheena had anticipated. The Guardians stuck out like sore thumbs with all of their magical abilities. There were yetis, tooth fairies, and egg warriors everywhere, and North's mischievous little elves doing their part to hinder the enemy as well. Sheena grabbed a couple of sturdy weapons from some fallen, and fought her way in to where North was.

"Ah! Reinforcements!" North said cheerfully as Sheena approached him.

"No. Just me. We need a new plan." Sheena told him.

"Where are Sandy and Starling?" North asked her.

"That's why we need a new plan." Sheena replied. "Scipio has them, and Magica too, so this whole fight here is pointless. It's just about capturing the rest of us now. Scipio gets you guys, and Angel gets Xander, Lambi, and me. We need to take this fight away from here. Since Angel is after the three of us anyway, I thought we three could go towards where Scipio is camped to retrieve Starling, Sandy, and Magica. That would draw Angel and his witch away after us. You, Bunny, Jack, and Tooth draw away Scipio's men and beasts to somewhere else remote. Lose them using one of your snow globes. Hurry back to help us take down Angel and the witch before they figure out you've left wherever you lead them to. We all rescue our friends from Scipio together. By then, his monsters and men should be returning, but together we should all be able to escape."

"How do we keep Scipio from simply storming this place and capturing Magica again?" North asked her as they fought.

"I don't know. I haven't figured that out yet." Sheena said, exasperated. "Even if we take him prisoner and hand him over to Magica's people to be locked up, his people will come back here and fight to free him. If they succeed, he goes back to fighting to capture Magica for her powers. There's gonna be an ongoing fight between them no matter what we do right now. We'll just have to figure out a way to protect them from future attacks later. You're good at inventing. That can be your thing. The rest of us can train them all to fight better."

"That sounds like a good plan." North said to her. "Let's round up the others. You will take some yetis with you, yes?"

Sheena nodded gratefully. "A little help couldn't hurt." She spotted Xander fighting nearby. "He sure is amazing when he's fighting." She said, blushing and fanning herself before she realized North was still there. "Uh, anyway, I'm off." She said awkwardly, fighting off another attacker, then making her way towards Xander.

North laughed, instructed a few of the yetis surrounding him to accompany her, then looked around for his fellow Guardians. He spotted Jack first, skating circles on ice around the enemy and flying up and over them, confusing them, as he fought them off. Toothiana was in the center of Jack's ice tracks, fighting off whatever happened to get past him to her. North laughed again. "Atta boy, Jack!" He called out to his friend as he fought his way to him. "We have to go." He said when he'd reached them.

"Why? What's going on?" Jack asked him.

"No time to explain everything. We need to find Bunny. Have you seen him?" North asked urgently.

"He was over there." Toothiana said, pointing behind them.

"Tooth, scout ahead and find him. Jack and I will stay together and make our way over there. When you see him, the two of you make your way back to us." North instructed.

Toothiana took flight, dodging arrows that flew after her. It didn't take her long at all to find Bunny. He was fighting magnificently, and seemed to be untouchable. She got as close as she dared, and called out to him.

Bunny looked up when he heard his name, coming out from the almost trance-like state he'd been in as he fought. He saw Toothiana, and fought his way to her. "What's happening, sheila? Nothin' bad happened, did it?"

"You mean worse than this?" Toothiana asked him, indicating the battle raging on around them.

"Good point." Bunny said, deflecting some arrows from hitting her.

"We have to get back to North and Jack." Toothiana told him. "Come on. This way."

"Ya still haven't told me what's goin' on." Bunny said to her as they started off in the direction she'd indicated.

"I don't know yet either. I'm just doing what North told me to." Toothiana informed him.

When they met up with their friends, North told them what to do next. "Bunny and Tooth, you must tell your egg warriors and fairies to fall back towards us. I will do the same with my yetis and elves. Tell them to instruct Magica's people to stay put or head in the opposite direction. The enemy will follow us, and we will lead them away from here. Quickly now!"

They all gave the orders to their nearest yetis, elves, tooth fairies, and egg warriors, and the orders were passed along all throughout the battlefield until the battle was moving away in the desired direction, and eventually the through one of North's portals. He took them all to the place he had helped Sandy and Sheena to find before, the land of tentacled exploding gelatin monsters that Starling had taken Angel and Pompea to.

Angel and Pompea watched the procession moving through the portal. They would get word to Scipio that his other four prizes had escaped through a magic portal but were being pursued, but their own three prizes didn't seem to be among those leaving, so they had no intentions of going either. They kept a number of the flying beast riders behind, sent one with word to Scipio, and kept the rest to aid in the hunt for their own prey. Soon, one returned to them with word of where their prey was headed. Angel ordered Pompea to snuff out the life of the rider, and they took the beast for themselves in pursuit of Sheena, Xander, and Lambi.


	14. Chapter 14

North and the other Guardians had finally managed to slip away from the battle, and were making their way to a safe distance from it so he could open a portal back to Magica's world to rejoin the others. They had to be somewhere where the portal would not be spotted by any of the enemy.

"But what about my fairies? What about your yetis and elves, and Bunny's warrior eggs?" Toothiana asked worriedly as they hurried away.

"Do not worry, Tooth." North told her. "Eventually the enemy will realize we are not among them, and will fly back after us on those winged things. When they do, the yetis have a few snow globes to get everyone back to Magica's world. They will get here faster by magic portal than the enemy can on their winged beasts. They will find us, and help us rescue Sandy and Starling, maybe before Scipio's army even gets back and catches up to us."

"What is THAT?" Jack asked, halting suddenly.

In front of them was a large, pink tentacled creature that looked to be made of gelatin.

North stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Hmm...I've never come across anything like this before, and Sheena did not make any mention of it."

"I've never seen so many teeth in one creature before." Toothiana said wonderingly, leaning forward a bit for a closer look when the gelatin monster opened up its wide mouth, and then proceeded to open the ones on its tentacles too.

Bunny grabbed onto her and pulled her back protectively. "Its got mouths on its tentacles. That makes the tentacles like necks, right? Everyone grab one and strangle it!"

"No, Bunny!" North said quickly. "What if it's friendly?"

The gelatin monster snapped at Bunny with one of its tentacles. He just barely escaped being bitten.

"Does that look friendly to you?" Bunny asked North, glaring at him.

"Maybe we should just open the portal and escape?" Toothiana suggested from behind Bunny.

"Sounds good to me." Jack said. "But won't it just follow us?"

"If it does, we'll fight it." North said, and he opened up the magic portal.

They all slowly moved toward the portal, watching the gelatin monster all the while. They were just about to step through it when the gelatin monster, sensing its prey escaping, used its tentacles to propel itself through the air toward them, self-destructing in mid-air when it got close. The Guardians were all covered in pink slime.

"Eew." Jack said with disgust, trying to wipe the slime off of himself.

"What was the point of that attack?" Bunny asked incredulously.

"I do not know, but we must go through the portal before it closes. Come." North said, hurrying everyone through.

Sandy awoke to the sound of his cell being opened. He sat up sleepily as two guards approached him, wondering what was happening. He knew they wouldn't tell him, even if they could understand his dreamsand signing, so he didn't bother to ask. Instead, he just watched them closely.

The guards lifted him to his feet, shackled him, and prodded him with weapons to walk forward and out of the cell. They led him out of the dungeon and just a short walk away to a large room containing all sorts of chains, shackles, weapons, and what appeared to be tools of torture.

In front of him, on her knees and shackled to the floor, was Starling. Scipio stood behind her, whips at the ready, an evil grin on his face.

Starling looked up when she heard the guards enter with Sandy, and smiled at him reassuringly, trying to appear unafraid.

"I told you I would make you watch as punishment." Scipio said to Sandy, his evil grin broadening.

Sandy's eyes widened in horror when he realized what was about to take place there, and he immediately began struggling against the guards to get to Starling.

Starling shook her head almost indiscernibly, looking into Sandy's eyes meaningfully.

Sandy caught the meaning of her slight gesture and the look in her eyes, and stopped struggling. If he made them angry, they would hurt him too, which meant more time in recovery, more time until they could escape. He needed to save his energy to finish recovering from the illness the slime had caused.

He tried to look away, so as not to have to see what was about to happen to Starling, but a third guard moved to stand behind him, grabbed hold him by the hair, and forced his head up.

Scipio began his cruel punishment, flogging Starling repeatedly. She kept her head to the floor, not looking at Sandy or anyone else, escaping into a peaceful void deep within herself. She never screamed, but Sandy saw tears fall from her face and to the floor, and the occasional soft whimper escaped her lips.

Tears stung his own eyes, and Sandy decided then that he didn't care what they did to him. He had to try to stop this. He couldn't just watch Scipio or anyone else hurt her. He summoned a few streams of golden dreamsand at his feet, wrapped them around the ankles of the guards, lifted the men from the ground upside down, and flung them away from himself.

White hot pain pierced his head now, and he could hardly see or think as he struggled against it. With each wave of pain, the pressure in his head increased, and it felt as though his head might explode if he didn't pass out first.

He couldn't move quickly on foot with the shackles around his ankles, so he used his magic again to fly to Starling's side, at the same time wrapping a tendril of dreamsand around Scipio's neck and slamming him against the wall behind him. He created his own whips from his dreamsand, looking around the room threateningly at the guards who had recovered from his attack and had been moving to aid their emperor. He made simple signs of them unshackling himself and Starling and letting them go. He tightened the dreamsand around Scipio's neck to show them that he meant business. Unfortunately, when he signed, an enormous wave of pain sent Sandy falling to his knees in agony, and caused him to loosen his hold on Scipio.

Scipio took this opportunity to telepathically lift a heavy weapon from a rack and hit Sandy upside the head with it.

Sandy sank to the floor, unconscious, next to Starling who was already unconscious from pain and blood loss.

Scipio smiled an evil smile, rubbing his neck where the dreamsand had been. "Punish him." He ordered his men. "Make him wake up hurting even more than he was already."

The guards moved in around Sandy after Starling had been taken away, and they kicked him and beat him while Scipio watched with his evil smile still in place.

Finally, Scipio decided he was bored, and he ordered the guards to dump Sandy back in his cell.

The Guardians had managed to find Xander, Sheena, and Lambi fairly quickly since they had known where they'd be headed, but by the time they reached them, they were all beginning to feel ill.

"Oh no." Sheena said when she saw the slime covered Guardians.

"Whoa. What is that stuff?" Xander asked, reaching out to touch some on Jack's hoodie.

Sheena slapped Xander's hand away from Jack. "Nobody touch them!" She said to her companions.

Lambi looked ready to vomit.

"I knew I forgot something. I'm so sorry guys." Sheena said to the Guardians. "I should have remembered to warn you."

"Is this stuff what's making us all sick?" Jack asked her.

"Yes. One of those gelatin monsters exploded on Starling, Sandy and myself too when we were there, and it made me very sick. I imagine it must have done the same to them." Sheena explained to them. "It's gonna get a lot worse before it gets better. We can't go on with you four like this or we'll all be captured for sure. We have to find somewhere to hide, wait it out, and get that stuff cleaned off of you all in the meantime."

"Is that why you're wearing that dress?" Xander asked her. "Because you had to clean slime off of yourself?"

Sheena stared. "It really took you this long to notice?"

Xander blushed and held up his hands defensively. "No! I just didn't think to ask about it because I was focused on our mission. It looks...nice. That's a good colour for you. You look very pretty." He stopped talking and looked at the ground.

Sheena blushed now too. "Thank you." She said softly. She cleared her throat then, becoming serious again. "We have to hurry and find a safe place to hide and take care of our friends here. Let's move."

The party moved off course and out of their way so they would be less likely to be found, and searched for shelter.


	15. Chapter 15

When Sandy awoke, flat on his back in his cell, he hurt all over from the beating he'd taken. He did, indeed, feel almost worse than he had before, except that now the sickness was gone at least.

The next thing he noticed was that he wasn't alone. Starling lay huddled up next to him, her hand resting softly on his arm as she slept. Her eyes opened as he turned over onto his side so he was facing her.

"Hullo, Sandy." Starling said sleepily.

She spoke ever so softly, as though trying not to be heard by anyone but Sandy. He noticed this, and looked at her questioningly. He didn't even try to sign, as his head was throbbing already from the blow he'd taken from Scipio.

Starling understood the question on his face just fine, and she simply smiled back at him mischievously to let him know that she wasn't supposed to be there.

She had sat up, so Sandy did too, wincing in pain as he did so. He moved around behind her to examine the wounds on her back. It appeared as though they had been treated. He knew that if they had been, it was only so Scipio could reopen them as soon as they healed just a little.

Despite the pain it caused, Starling smiled at Sandy's soft, gentle, tender touch on her back. She knew she'd be in trouble when the guards realized she wasn't in her cell and found her in his, but it was worth it to be with him for awhile. It had been worth it to know he was going to be alright, to watch him as he slept until she fell asleep herself. It was worth it to feel his touch, his care, his concern, his love. He was overwhelmingly wonderful.

Sandy sat back down next to Starling, once again wincing in pain. She gently pushed him backwards, making him lie down again, wordlessly encouraging him to rest some more. He pulled her down next to him, careful not to touch her back as she huddled up to him.

Starling rested a hand and her head on his chest, listening to the beating of his heart. "Cutie." She said softly, smiling as she listened.

Sandy smiled too, reached over with his opposite hand, lifted her face to meet his, and kissed her softly.

Starling kissed him in return, cuddling lovingly against him, passionately gripping at the clothing over his chest.

When the kiss ended, they just lay there for a moment, faces flushed, nuzzling their noses together and gazing lovingly at one another. Then, Starling lay her head back down, nuzzling her face against his chest, her hand still gripping his clothing. Sandy rested his hand over hers, and the two were soon drifting in and out of peaceful, blissful sleep together.

Sheena looked after the Guardians while Xander and Lambi scouted for water.

The yetis that had accompanied Sheena and her companions gathered what they needed to construct buckets, careful not to be seen or heard.

When the buckets were made and the water was being brought to her in trips, Sheena began cleaning the slime from the Guardians.

Toothiana's condition worsened quicker than that of the others, so Sheena got her cleaned up first, then had one of the yetis give her continuous attention while she moved on to help the other yetis clean the slime from the rest of the Guardians.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Bunny asked worriedly.

"I'm still here aren't I?" Sheena asked him in return, concentrating on getting the slime out of Bunny's fur. She realized she'd sounded brusque and apologized. "I'm sorry. This is just a bit more complicated than with the others. But yes, Toothiana will be fine, and so will all of you. It will get worse before it gets better, but we're going to get you through it."

"Will we be as bad off as she is?" Bunny asked, eyeing Toothiana nervously.

Toothiana was already delirious with fever, and looked to be in great pain.

Sheena looked down at him sadly. "I'm sorry." She said. A thought occurred to her. "Then again, maybe it won't be. Not quite, anyway. Maybe because you're overall stronger than she is it might not be so bad."

"By that logic, Frostbite over there should have been the first to get worse." Bunny replied.

"Maybe not. You can't judge a person's physical condition based solely on appearance, you know. Some people just don't get bulky and muscular, even if they try. Jack is a very active person. He's bound to be pretty fit and healthy." Sheena explained. "Not that Tooth isn't! The fact of the matter is, as much as it pains me to admit, that females do tend to be...more vulnerable...than males, if only slightly. We're naturally a little less hard and tough, a little more soft and squishy, delicate. All of you seem to be in great physical condition, so the only factor that makes her just slightly more vulnerable to the effects of the illness than the rest of you is that she's female."

"So..." Jack spoke up from behind her where he was being cleaned off by a yeti. "You and Xander, huh?"

Sheena turned to him. He looked away from her awkwardly.

"Was wonderin' about that myself." Bunny added, also looking away from Sheena awkwardly.

"Well...I don't know. Maybe." Sheena said, blushing. She became defensive. "What business is it of yours?"

"I was just asking." Jack said, blushing now himself. "For Bunny."

"For me?" Bunny asked incredulously. "If I was interested, and I'm not sayin' I am, I wouldn't need any help."

"Really?" Jack asked him teasingly.

Sheena rolled her eyes and made her escape, stepping close to the entrance for some cool, fresh air.

"Ya weren't asking for me, were ya, mate?" Bunny asked Jack quietly.

"What do you care?" Jack retorted. "You're not interested, remember?"

"I never said I wasn't." Bunny told him. "I said I wasn't sayin'."

"I think it's pretty obvious." Jack said, laying back. He was starting to feel worse. "Looks like we're rivals again."

"What about Tooth, mate?" Bunny reminded him. "I thought you were interested in her."

Jack realized he was right. "I am." He replied.

"Well then you've got a choice to make, and Xander and I aren't your only rivals." Bunny told him, indicating Lambi who was now at Toothiana's side, holding her hand and tending to her fever. He chuckled at the lost and confused expression on Jack's face. "Good luck, mate. May the best man, or Pooka, win."

Bunny glanced back toward Sheena, who'd been joined now by Xander. They appeared to be discussing the conditions of the Guardians, but both were blushing and awkward. He wondered if he even stood a chance. Xander had a bit more history with Sheena than he did himself. There had been times in the North Pole when it had seemed that maybe Sheena could be interested in him, but he just wasn't sure. He wasn't good with all these feelings. He never had been. He wasn't even sure what he was feeling himself.

Jack was even more confused. He really liked both Toothiana and Sheena. Toothiana was someone he could really have fun with. She was bubbly and excitable, radiant. Sheena was someone who kind of needed to be taught to loosen up and have fun, and he liked that too. He thought Sheena really was perfect for Bunny though. They were so much alike.

Where did North stand in all of this? He just watched and listened to his friends with amusement for awhile, laying back comfortably. Love wasn't something he'd considered for himself much before. The thought had crossed his mind, but he didn't really have those feelings for anyone he knew as of yet, and he was always too busy to think on it for long. He would always become distracted by his work and forget about it. He wasn't concerned. It would be nice, but it would happen only when the time was right.

It wasn't much longer before Bunny, Jack and North had all slipped away into fevered delirium as well, although their suffering did seem to be much less than that of Toothiana. Sheena thought it must be because they had gotten the slime off of them much sooner than she'd gotten it off of herself, and the yetis seemed to agree.

"What more can we do for them?" Xander asked sadly, hating to see them suffering so.

"Just try to keep their fevers down and be there for them." Sheena replied. "If I knew anything about the plants and herbs that grow here I could do something for their pain."

"Why don't we send the yetis out to search for any they might recognize, and describe some that you know of for them to look for too?" Xander suggested. "It's a long shot to hope that anything familiar would grow here in another world, but it's worth it if it makes this ride less bumpy for our friends."

"You're right. I'm just afraid of them being seen. We can't afford to be found now, not while our friends are unable to fight. The yetis are kind of hard to miss." Sheena told him.

"They did it in daylight. They'll be less likely to be seen now that it's getting dark." Xander said.

"And less likely to find anything useful." Sheena pointed out. "But we'll send them for now, while there's still a bit of light. Tell them to come back as soon as they can no longer see. We have four very sick patients, and they can do more for them here at their bedsides than they can wandering around in the dark. Besides, it's best if they're not gone long anyway. On the small chance that we are found, we'll need everyone available to fight who is able."

Xander smiled.

"What?" Sheena asked him, blushing.

"You're cute when you take charge, and when you're being protective." Xander told her, still smiling.

Sheena's blush deepened, but she smiled. "Just go." She said, trying to hide her smile from Xander. She watched him go, smiling, but looked away quickly when he glanced back at her with his ornery, playful grin, and moved to busy herself with tending to her patients.

The yetis returned empty handed.

Xander and Lambi took up posts guarding their shelter while the yetis returned to helping Sheena look after the Guardians.

"I hate hearing their pain and being helpless to do anything about it." Lambi said miserably.

"We're not helpless. We're protecting them." Xander told him. "Buck up, because they need us. It's gonna be a long night."


	16. Chapter 16

Sandy woke again when he felt Starling stir. She had sat up and was looking around them curiously and listening. After a moment he realized why. She wasn't supposed to be here in his cell, yet somehow it still had not been discovered that she was. He sat up with her, and placed his hand over hers to get her attention. When he had it, he gave her a questioning look.

"I think it's time for us to go." Starling said quietly with a smile.

Sandy looked surprised, and he signed, asking her about Magica.

"Meh." Starling said with a smile and a shrug. "As much as I'd like to be all romantic and tell you that I broke out of my cell just to be with you, the truth is that I went looking for her before I came to check on you. When I found out where she was staying, I came to see how you were feeling, if you might be ready to go."

Sandy smiled fondly at her and signed to ask her if there was nothing she couldn't do.

Starling blushed and looked away shyly. "Meh." She said.

Sandy chuckled silently and pulled her close, holding her tightly.

Starling cuddled up close to him, still blushing.

After a just a moment, knowing there wasn't much time, Sandy pulled back slightly. When Starling looked up at him, he kissed her softly.

Starling melted into his kiss, returning it. It was a short kiss, and when it ended she closed her eyes as he nuzzled her nose with his, enjoying their new closeness.

Sandy smiled tenderly at her as he nuzzled her. He was so happy to have her back, to have given her his love, to have made her happy.

Starling rested her forehead against his chest and spoke to him. "Magica isn't being kept in any cell. She has a big fancy suite to herself. I hate to suggest this, but I have to wonder if Scipio made her cooperate with him somehow." She raised her head, looking into Sandy's golden eyes, wishing she could just kiss him again, but there wasn't time for that. "Let's go find Magica." She said.

Sandy watched with interest as she climbed the bars of the cell, careful not to touch the dark energy field just outside of them, watching for guards at the same time. She climbed all the way up and crept along the top of the cell. She wrapped her arms and legs around the bars up top, and began fiddling with something on the other side that Sandy couldn't see from where he stood watching.

"Ow!" Starling said quietly when the device shocked her a little with dark energy. The shock had startled her just enough to cause her to lose her grip with her arms, leaving her dangling from the top of the cell by her legs.

Sandy hovered quickly up to her, but she had already swung herself back up. He signed to ask if she was alright.

"Meh." Starling said quietly with a reassuring smile. "I'm fine. Watch for guards."

He nodded but held up a finger before she could go back to work, asking her what she was doing.

"The dark energy field that activates when the cells are closed can be shut off from up here." Starling informed him. "There's a little device that it comes down from. I'm trying to deactivate it."

Sandy nodded, chuckling silently, and turned to watch for guards as she'd instructed. There really was nothing she couldn't do.

It was only a few more moments before Starling had the shield down, and she allowed Sandy to gently remove her from the bars and carry her down to the door. It was just their luck that, just as they were leaving the cell, the guards finally decided to make an appearance. They just stopped and stared in shock at Sandy and Starling for a moment.

Starling took advantage of the guards' moment of shock by rushing forward in a blur of color and knocking them both out before anyone knew what was happening.

Sandy stared at her, his mouth hanging open in surprise.

Starling walked back to him, giggling. "Cutie." She said, nuzzling his nose with hers. She took his hand and led him away quickly, before any more guards made an appearance.

They made their way down several long corridors. Sandy wondered how she didn't get turned around in this place.

Starling looked longingly at a laundry chute as they checked around a corner to make sure it was safe. "If only there was time for a nap." She said.

Sandy chuckled silently again, giving her hand a gentle squeeze to say that he wished the same.

They saw more guards down the hall. Sandy took care of them this time. Sending long streams of golden dreamsand along the hall behind the men, he lifted them off the ground by their ankles and knocked them together, then dropped the unconscious men in a heap together on the floor. They waited a moment to see if more guards might have heard and would come around the corner from intersecting halls ahead. When none did, they continued.

"Here." Starling said quietly, stopping at a door and listening.

Sandy signed, asking if Magica was in there.

"I don't hear anything." Starling told him. "Come on." She started to open the door.

Sandy blushed deeply and held up his hands, shaking his head vigorously. He had no desire to enter a lady's bedroom without permission or invitation. It just wasn't proper.

Starling giggled at his discomfort and pulled him inside the room, closing the door behind them. "Cutie." She said softly, then kissed him.

When the kiss ended, Sandy glanced around them. There was a closed door that must lead to a bath, but no sounds from within. He blushed. He wasn't about to investigate that further. There was another doorway leading to a comfortable little sitting room. It didn't appear that anyone was in there either. 'What now?' He signed to Starling.

"We wait." Starling told him quietly. "Although we can't wait for long. They will find us if we do. In the meantime..." she placed a hand on his face and nuzzled his nose with hers, smiling.

Sandy smiled back, then kissed her softly. The kiss went on for several long, blissful moments. Everything seemed frozen in time around the two, perfectly still, perfectly silent.

When it was over, Starling held him tightly with tears of happiness filling her eyes. "I love you, Sandy." She told him quietly.

Sandy held her a bit tighter then. "I love you." He said softly to her, feeling it with all of his heart.

They stayed that way, happy and content in one another's embrace, until Starling decided that they'd lingered in one place long enough. They would have to search for Magica elsewhere, staying on the move so as not to be caught. She told this to Sandy and, after peeking tentatively out into the corridor, the two set off together, not really knowing where they should look next.

Sandy stopped and looked back when he felt Starling's hand drop out of his own. She looked like something was wrong, and Sandy quickly moved to join her, a questioning expression on his face.

"Sandy, I... I can't move." Starling told him quietly. "It's like there's something inside me, fighting for control over my body."

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you leave." Someone said from behind Sandy.

He turned to face the direction they'd been going, and Magica stepped out from one of the intersecting corridors ahead. With her were a number of guards, and more approached from every possible direction.

Sandy, looking shocked and hurt at the betrayal, formed a question mark above his head.

"He has my father now too." Magica told him. "If I misbehave, my father will be the one to suffer. If I let you go, Scipio will kill him."

Sandy looked to Starling, unsure of what they should do.

Starling shook her head, signaling for him to stand down, for the time being at least. She wouldn't risk Magica or her father. They would have to try again after she found out where Magica's father was. They would have to convince her to work with them, that they could all get out of there together.

Sandy stood cooperatively while the guards shackled him, watching sadly as more of them did the same to Starling. 'What's going to happen to us?' He wondered to himself. He wondered if they would ever be free again.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hey everyone. I just want to thank you for your kind words and continued support. I'm very glad to know you're enjoying this. I'm not worried that I don't get a ton of reviews. I greatly appreciate those that I do get, and as long as I have even one reader I will continue writing just for them. Not only that, you never know when someone someday might be searching for something to read and maybe something I've written will be exactly what that person is looking for. I aim to make people happy with my writing, and have no intentions of letting anything get me down to the point of stopping and disappointing you or future readers. As for the M rating, you're right, I need to change that. It was only there to begin with because I didn't know yet where I might go with this. At this point, though, I'm pretty sure it's not necessary. Thanks again. I love you all for your encouragement and enthusiasm. It's always uplifting to hear from you. _**

Sandy and Starling sat in their cells staring at one another in silence. They were being guarded this time, and didn't want to talk in front of the guards. Both were wondering the same thing, 'What next?' Each was also wishing they were together in one cell, longing to hold and comfort one another.

It wasn't much longer before another guard came to the prison and spoke softly with the others. After that, the guards entered the cells and began preparing Sandy and Starling to be taken out. Where to and what for, the two could only imagine. They assumed it was for more punishment, and hoped it would be less severe than before, but considering what they had just done, they expected it would be worse. Little did they know just how right they were.

They were taken to the same large room that they'd been in before, but it had been transformed into an arena. The tools of torture that had once filled the room were now gone. There were seats all around the outside of the arena, and some of Scipio's men were sitting in those seats, watching and waiting with anticipation. Scipio himself was there as well, as was Magica.

Magica stood at the outer edge of the arena, outside of the dark energy field that surrounded it. She looked guiltily at Sandy and Starling as they were shoved inside of the arena.

Sandy and Starling looked at one another fearfully. Clearly an arena meant there was to be a fight, and since Magica was there, it seemed obvious what was expected of them.

Scipio stood, laughing cruelly. "I think you'll like my new plan, Sandman, since you were rearing for a fight the last time I punished the two of you. This time, you'll get to participate. This will be punishment for the both of you as well as exercise for Magica's skill, all rolled into one event. It's genius, is it not?"

Sandy's eyes widened. His hunch had been right. He found himself hoping that Starling could overpower him in a fight. He didn't want to hurt her. His golden eyes filled with tears at the thought. He looked at Starling standing beside him and realized she must be thinking the same thing about him. Her eyes were tear filled too. He reached for her hand and squeezed it gently, comfortingly, although he knew she would not be comforted until this awful event was over with. If only had escaped when they'd had the chance, but he admired Starling for being willing to stay and continue suffering to save Magica's father's life, and to spare Magica from Scipio's wrath as well.

His eyes widened again as he was swung around by his hand and thrown across the arena. He hit the dark energy field, and it seemed to consume him for a moment, filling him with pain and sickness on top of the pain from the impact, and he felt as though it were leeching the strength right out of him. When it finally released him, Sandy sank to the floor. He didn't look at Starling. He didn't want her to see the pain in his eyes and blame herself in any way. He wondered if the fight would just end if he simply stayed down.

"Sandy, I'm so sorry." Starling said softly, tears falling from her eyes. "That wasn't me. I'm not in control. I love you."

Sandy looked up at her now and nodded that he understood, and signed that he loved her. 'Please don't blame yourself.' He thought as he looked up at her, willing her to be strong, to understand.

Magica closed her eyes tearfully. She hated this. She wanted to save her father, but she loved her friends too. She couldn't bear to hurt them, to make them hurt each other, especially knowing how they felt for one another. She wished she was strong enough to use her skill on Scipio. He'd be sorry.

"Continue, girl." Scipio commanded.

Magica opened her eyes and looked at him pleadingly. "Please don't make me do this."

"It's either this, or I'll turn this room back into a torture chamber and make you watch while I torture and kill your daddy." Scipio told her.

Magica looked back at Sandy and Starling. Both nodded to her to do as she was told.

"We're strong, Magica. We'll get through this." Starling told her.

Magica calmed herself, creating a peaceful void within herself and allowing it to take her over. She would do what was demanded of her, but she would do it her way. She would hold back. She would make them fight one another, but she would not use their full strength. She would pretend that she couldn't. She wasn't sure that she actually could anyway. She thought that Sandy may still be too much for her to handle.

Starling felt herself being propelled toward Sandy, and she prepared herself emotionally for whatever may come.

Sandy stood when he saw Starling approaching him again. He hoped that maybe he could get away with simply defending against her attacks and never have to actually attack her. He wouldn't attack her unless Magica made him do so. He felt Magica's power inside him, trying to take him over, but he fought it. It was very hard to concentrate on fighting Magica's hold and Starling's attacks at the same time. Starling was fast, although not as fast as she'd been before when she'd attacked the guards, and Sandy knew that was because Magica wasn't powerful enough yet to fully control and make use of their abilities. He finally caught Starling up in a cocoon of dreamsand with her head sticking out of the top, wondering if the fight would end if she couldn't break free. He held her gently with the dreamsand, but securely so she couldn't move.

Magica tried for several moments to break Starling free of the cocoon, then finally changed tactics. She couldn't seem to control both of them at once yet, so she released Starling from her hold and took Sandy over instead. It wasn't easy, but she was able to do it now since she was concentrated on only him.

Sandy found himself tightening the dreamsand cocoon around Starling, squeezing her tighter and tighter. He watched with horror as she struggled to breathe and cried out in pain. He desperately fought Magica's hold over him. A thought occurred to him then. If Magica could get inside one's head to control them, didn't it stand to reason that she could communicate with them while she was in there? 'Magica, can you hear me?' Sandy thought desperately.

Magica started, and the dreamsand fell away from Starling then. She watched as Starling collapsed to the floor, and Sandy rushed to her side, holding her gently.

"What happened?" Scipio demanded. "Why did you stop?"

"I'm sorry." Magica said. She filled Sandy with her power again, but allowed him to continue holding Starling. 'Sandy?' She asked tentatively.

'Yes, it's me.' Sandy replied. 'What were you thinking? You could have killed her!'

'I'm sorry.' Magica told him. 'I thought if I could just make her lose consciousness, Scipio would call off the fight.'

Sandy gently touched Starling's ribs, hoping that none were cracked or broken. 'Can you do it again?' He asked. 'Only this time have her attack me.'

"What are you waiting for, girl?" Scipio demanded angrily.

"I'm sorry." Magica said softly. "I don't believe I'm feeling very well." It wasn't a lie. She felt sick and guilty at what she was being made to do. Not only that, she also felt enormous waves of pain coursing through her head. With each wave, her head felt as though it would explode. She assumed this was from using her skill. All she wanted to do was go to her room and cry herself to sleep.

"I don't care." Scipio said cruelly. "Continue."

Sandy felt Magica's power leave him, and suddenly Starling had thrown him down and was on top of him, her hands gripping around his neck and strangling him. He didn't have to pretend to be unable to escape her grasp. Starling was unbelievably strong. He didn't think he could pry her off of him even with the use of dreamsand, not that he wanted to. This was what he'd asked Magica for.

Magica realized that the pain in her head was making her angry, and that her anger was making her stronger, more able to control her friends and their abilities. She realized she might be using too much force and, not wanting to permanently injure Sandy, restrained Starling's strength a bit. The more she concentrated, the worse the waves of pain became. She started to feel dizzy and everything started to fade to blackness around her. Her hold over Starling was released as she fell forward into the dark energy field, unconscious.

Starling toppled off of Sandy, when Magica's power left her. She sat up and leaned over him, hoping he was alright.

Sandy sat up quickly, looking to where Magica lay in a heap against the dark energy field. He and Starling both scrambled over to her. They couldn't touch her, but they watched with concern as she was examined.

"She's unconscious." A guard informed Scipio.

"Take her away. Have her examined by the medic." Scipio commanded. He turned to Sandy and Starling. "We'll continue this later." He said with his evil grin.

Once Magica had been taken away, Sandy and Starling were once again shackled and taken back to their cells.

Starling lay down on the floor of her cell, tired from their fight. She looked over at Sandy in his cell, and smiled.

Sandy watched Starling as she fell asleep, wishing he could send some dreamsand to her cell to give her some sweet dreams. Knowing her, she was plotting their escape in her dreams. He smiled fondly as he lay down now himself. He never knew what to expect with her. He fell asleep wondering what surprises she might have in store when he woke this time.


	18. Chapter 18

The Guardians were still weak, but feeling considerably better. This was good since Lambi had returned from patrolling the area to report that Angel and Pompea were nearby and headed their way. "They're riding some of those black winged beasts of Scipio's." He'd informed them.

"What do we do?" Sheena asked, looking to Xander for the answer.

"There's a good chance they won't find us, but we have to face them sometime. Better now when they're alone than to have them catch up to us while we're on Scipio's ship rescuing Starling and Sandy." Xander said thoughtfully.

"He is right." North said. "We are well enough to fight. Together we can beat them, and then we go to save our friends."

"You guys aren't doing anything." Sheena told him. "You're still too weak."

"I can't speak for the others, but I feel fine." Bunny said stubbornly.

"If we're doing this, we're gonna need everyone." Xander told Sheena.

Sheena looked frustrated and uncertain, but nodded her agreement.

"Witch goes down first, as always." Xander continued. "Her spells could hurt us more than anything Angel can do to us, and she can make us more vulnerable to his attacks too. Physically, she's the weaker and slower of the two. Everyone but Jack and Bunny will focus on taking her down first."

"What are we doing?" Jack asked.

"You're with me. We're gonna keep Angel busy and wear him down ourselves until the others can join us." Xander informed them.

"We won't need any help." Bunny said. "I'll bet we can take him down before they're finished with the witch."

"You don't know Angel." Sheena said solemnly.

"Didn't Starling take him singlehandedly?" Jack reminded her.

"Starling is more powerful by herself than Xander, Lambi and myself put together." Sheena said proudly.

"If that's true, then why aren't she and Sandy here?" Bunny asked skeptically.

"I'm sure she has her reasons." Sheena told him.

"Guys." Lambi broke in. "We really should be getting ready. I say we take them by surprise. Let's shoot those ugly birds they're riding on out of the sky."

"With fire arrows?" Xander suggested.

"Or slime arrows." Sheena said with a wicked grin.

"Ooh nice, Sheena! We could really make Angel and Pompea sick if we hit them with that stuff too." Xander said excitedly.

"It doesn't take long for the sickness to set in." Toothiana told them.

"They'll be easier to beat." Lambi said thoughtfully.

Sheena took the yetis with her to collect all the slime they could off of the Guardians' belongings. They'd been so busy taking care of them that they hadn't even thought to clean off their things. There were globs of it so thick that they had only dried up on the outside. It wasn't much, but it would be enough to serve the purpose they intended for it.

Once all preparations had been made, Xander, Sheena and Lambi positioned themselves outside the caves to fire the slime tipped arrows when they had Angel and Pompea in sight. The others all waited inside the caves, so as not to draw the enemy's attention before the arrows were fired.

"Remember to fire on Angel and Pompea first, then bring down the beasts." Xander instructed. "Once they're on to us, they won't be so easy to hit, and we wanna make sure we get them with this stuff."

Sheena and Lambi nodded their understanding.

"Ready...aim..." Xander instructed quietly as the enemy came into view. "Fire!"

Every arrow hit its mark, and the beasts and their riders came crashing down. The fight was on.

To the surprise of all, yetis, elves, warrior eggs, and tooth fairies charged in to join the fight.

"You found us!" Toothiana said happily, cuddling one of her little tooth fairies to her face.

"They must have been tailing those guys." Jack said.

The little tooth fairy nodded.

"There will be plenty of time for happy reunions later." Bunny said to them. "Come on, mates. We've got jobs to do."

Sandy sat up sleepily and looked over to Starling's cell. She was being tossed roughly back into it even though she wasn't putting up any fight. He jumped up and gripped the bars of his own cell, watching with concern.

"What were you doing out of your cell? What were your intentions?" A guard asked, towering over her.

"I had no intentions. I was just wandering aimlessly." Starling told the guard, grinning sheepishly.

The guard moved to kick her across her face, but Starling caught his ankle with her hand, causing him to lose his balance and fall to the floor in front of her. Angrily, he tackled her, holding her down underneath him.

"Well aren't you romantic." Starling said jokingly. "But I prefer to know someone for longer first, and you're not really my type. Besides, I'm kinda already seeing someone in another cell." With that, she rolled over so he was underneath her. She stood, yanking him up with her, lifted him off the ground, and tossed him out of her cell, closing the door after him.

The other guard just stood and stared in shock for a moment before hurriedly locking the cell and activating the dark energy shield around it. They both looked at Starling in shock and amazement as they walked away. She sat on the floor of her cell, smiling wickedly at them.

When the guards had gone, Starling moved to the side of her cell nearest to Sandy's.

Sandy signed to ask her if she was alright, concern evident in his features.

Starling smiled lovingly at him, tempted to escape her cell again just to be with him, to be in his arms. "I'm fine, Sandy." She spoke quietly so that only he could hear her. "They don't have Magica's father. They lied to her to make her do what they want. I couldn't find her before they found me and brought me back here. We have to talk to her and convince her of the truth."

Sandy nodded. He hadn't had a chance yet to tell Starling about Magica's ability to communicate telepathically with whomever was in the grasp of her power. He paused for a moment, trying to determine how to sign his explanation. When he did, Starling seemed to understand perfectly.

"Well then, we just have to wait until the next time Scipio decides it's time for another training exercise." Starling said with a satisfied smile. She lay back with her hands behind her head and closed her eyes, then opened one eye up again and looked back at Sandy.

Sandy signed to ask her when they would escape.

"Depending on what kind of condition we're in after training, we'll escape the moment they open up the arena to shackle us and bring us back here." Starling told him.

Sandy thought she might be overconfident, but he decided to trust her judgment. She was full of surprises, after all. He watched her sleep once again, wishing for all the world that he could hold her in his arms.


	19. Chapter 19

It was two days from the first training session when Scipio finally sent for Sandy and Starling again. In the arena, the two waited for Magica to take over one of them so they could speak to her without anyone else overhearing.

Magica stood, still just slightly weak from the last session, shaking and sick at what she had to do. Tears filled her eyes already as she looked around uncertainly and fearfully. She hadn't wanted to get well. She'd tried to fight it in fact, and a small part of her had even hoped that she might die. If she had, Scipio would have no use for her father, and she wouldn't have to hurt her friends anymore. She looked at Sandy and Starling in the arena. Both looked as though they wanted to comfort her, to tell her that everything would be alright. She sent her power into Sandy and spoke to him. 'Sandy, I'm so sorry.'

'Don't be.' Sandy told her gently. 'You were only protecting your father, and we wanted to protect the both of you.'

Magica gazed at him tearfully. He really was wonderful. Starling was truly lucky to have earned the love and affections of someone so kind, gentle, caring, and protective.

'You only have to do this one last time.' Sandy continued. 'They don't have your father, Magica. Starling escaped from her cell to investigate and learned the truth.'

'Are you sure?' Magica asked uncertainly.

'I trust her.' Sandy replied. 'And she stayed behind after freeing the rest of us before in order to save you too, so you should trust her as well. She wouldn't leave anyone behind.'

'You're right.' Magica agreed. 'What should I do?'

'Take Starling. Make her attack me. We'll put on a good show, then make it appear that I'm defeated. We'll escape immediately after the fight, when the guards come to shackle us to return us to our cells.' Sandy explained to her.

'Do you really think we can do it?' Magica asked nervously.

"What's the holdup, girl?" Scipio called out impatiently. "Don't keep me waiting!"

Magica had jumped upon hearing Scipio's tone. She looked back to Sandy for reassurance.

Sandy smiled and nodded slightly. 'Starling believes we can. She saved us all before. I trust her to do it again, and we'll help. We'll do it together.'

Magica remembered how Starling had indeed saved them and their friends before, and felt reassured. She withdrew her power from Sandy and let it seep into Starling. 'Thank you, Starling. For everything.' With that, she made Starling lash out at Sandy with her fists.

Sandy took the first couple of blows, making it appear that he'd been caught off guard. He was knocked to the ground, but then he stood and started dodging the blows, taking flight within the arena.

Starling couldn't fly, not that Magica knew of, but she had powerful legs, and Magia had her running, jumping, and kicking off from the edges of the arena to attack Sandy in midair. She grounded him again, and made Starling attempt to kick him.

Sandy remembered Starling's move on the guard who had tried to kick her. He used a stream of dreamsand to catch her ankle and held her upside down above the ground, then tossed her down, using hardly any force so as not to hurt her badly.

Magica made Starling tug on the stream of dreamsand before Sandy could disperse it, pulling him to the ground next to Starling. She then made Starling tackle him and wrap her hands around his throat as she had the last time as well.

"Don't end it the same way again!" Scipio called out to Magica in an irritated tone. "Do something...different."

Magica hesitated, looking at her friends uncertainly.

'We'll take it from here, Magica.' Starling told her. 'Save your energy and strength. We may need it to escape. When I give the signal, feign fainting again.' She felt Magica's power leave her, and she winked down at Sandy to let him know to make a move.

Sandy had been holding onto Starling's wrists, making it appear that he was struggling against her. He once again borrowed her moves, rolling over so that she was pinned beneath him, then stood, pulling her up with him. He didn't lift her off the ground with his bare hands, however. He coiled a whip of dreamsand around her and tossed her into the air.

Starling hit the ground, then positioned herself on her hands and knees as if trying feebly to get up.

Sandy approached Starling, whips at the ready as though he would flog her with them as Scipio had done. He wouldn't, of course. He had no intentions of causing her any real harm. He would change tactics if she didn't make a move.

Starling looked up to where Magica stood and winked at her, covering it with blinking afterwards to make it appear that she was disoriented and trying to get her bearings.

Magica got the signal and pretended to faint.

"Oh! Not this again!" Scipio cried out in frustration. "It was just getting interesting!"

"Starling!" A familiar voice cried out.

Starling and Sandy both looked to where the voice had come from, and there was Sheena, looking horrified at the scene before her. All of their friends were there, including the yetis, elves, tooth fairies and warrior eggs.

"We've got some explaining to do later." Starling told Sandy quietly upon seeing the horrified expressions on their friends'faces.

Sandy nodded and helped Starling up off the floor.

"What are you all waiting for?" Sheena asked her companions. "Charge!"

Guards were trying to make off with Magica on Scipio's orders, but Starling spotted them. "Xander! Get Magica! Don't let them take her!"

Magica surprised everyone by taking control of one guard and making him fight the others for her.

"Yeah! Good girl, Magica!" Starling called out to her proudly. "Sandy, we need to get out of this cage. Give me a lift, will you?"

Sandy smiled and nodded. He held Starling close and flew her around the arena, helping her to search for the device to shut down the dark energy field.

Starling quickly shut it down and they were free.

One of North's yetis that had been fighting elsewhere approached him now and spoke urgently to him.

"We must go quickly!" North translated. "The rest of Scipio's army is returning!" He tossed a snow globe, opening a portal as near as he dared to Magica's home. They would take out any stragglers that followed them through the portal before going the rest of the way to her village.

It was too late. Scipio's army had arrived, realized there was a fight, and were now rushing in to join it. They were weakened and exhausted already, however, from fighting before, from the long journey back to this world from the one they'd been left on, from hunting the Guardians and Starling's companions. They were easily taken down.

North kept the portal open, and as the number of enemies still standing dwindled, the Guardians, their armies, and their friends began to leave through it little by little.

Sandy and Starling stood by North, protecting those passing through the portal, making sure everyone else made it through before leaving themselves.

Magica stayed behind with them, continuing to make Scipio's men fight one another.

Scipio was furious. In his fury, he tried to attack Sandy himself.

Magica saw Scipio going after her friend. She made the soldier she was controlling intercept Scipio, but Scipio was too powerful. He lifted the soldier telepathically and flung the man directly at Magica.

Starling jumped to Magica, grabbed hold of her, and leapt out of the path of the soldier that had been hurled at her.

Scipio lifted Starling telepathically off the ground now, intending to hurl her out the nearest window, but suddenly found that he had no control over himself.

Magica had filled Scipio with her power, desperate to save Starling. She forced him to drop Starling. He was very powerful mentally, and so he was very difficult for her to control, so dropping Starling was the best she could do for her friend. She maintained control over Scipio for as long as she could, unsure of what to do with him other than preventing him from attacking anyone.

Sandy got Magica's attention and signed for her to put Scipio in the arena. When she had, Starling activated the dark energy field around it.

Magica released Scipio from her hold once he was secure, then fainted from the strain and exhaustion of using her power.

"Starling! Take Magica and go!" North called out to her.

Starling looked to Sandy uncertainly, not wanting to leave him.

Sandy had lifted Magica into his arms. He smiled lovingly at Starling, kissed her softly, reassuringly, then handed Magica off to her with an encouraging nod of his head.

"I love you." Starling told Sandy softly. She felt afraid as she spoke those words, maybe because the last time she'd taken a leap with him he had left her, and she hadn't seen or heard from him again for quite some time.

Sandy smiled again. He placed a hand on Starling's face, leaned in, and spoke softly into her ear. "I love you." He kissed her again, nuzzled her nose with his, then stepped back and nudged her off toward the portal.

Once everyone else was safely through, North and Sandy followed, and the portal closed behind them.

The last of them arrived safely back in Magica's village at last. There was a celebration that very night, so they all cleaned themselves up and joined the festivities.

North spoke with Magellan about helping him to create defenses to protect the village from future attack, and about establishing communications so they could always call the Guardians if they needed their help. Magellan graciously accepted his offer, as well as Bunny's offer to train the villagers to fight.

As they sat around a roaring fire amidst the festivities, a small, red, tentacled gelatin monster suddenly made its way into the clearing.

Sheena shrieked and fell backwards off the log she was sitting on, causing Lambi to snicker.

Xander helped Sheena up again, and held her when she clung to him fearfully.

"Where did it come from?" Sheena asked.

Two of North's elves came scurrying into the clearing, clearly searching for something. They spotted the miniature gelatin monster, then realized they'd been caught and each indicated the other as the guilty party.

"It's just a little one." Jack said, leaning in for a closer look at it. "How bad can it be?"

Starling caught the back of Jack's hoodie and pulled him back away from the little gelatin monster.

"It is kinda cute." Magica said, also leaning in to look more closely. "What is it?"

Sandy took hold of Magica's arm and pulled her back firmly but gently, shaking his head vigorously.

"Didn't you learn your lesson the first time?" Sheena asked, glaring at Jack.

Xander chuckled. "Anyway, Starling, Sandy, it's pretty clear already that you two are gonna be great parents one day."

Sandy and Starling looked at one another, blushing fiercely, both unable to look away.

They caught the miniature gelatin monster, and North had the yetis send it on its way through a portal back to its own world while they explained to Magica what the creature was, where it was from, and why it was dangerous.

When they had finally all settled back down comfortably around the fire, Xander spoke again. "Soo...what now?"

Xander, Sheena, Lambi, and Starling all stared at one another. What WOULD they do next? Where would they go?

Sandy looked at Starling who, before the question had been asked, had been happy and content in his arms, ready to snooze peacefully. He held up a finger before anyone could speak, released her, then kneeled before her. "Come home, Starling."

"Home?" Starling asked wistfully. It had been so long now since she'd had a place to call home.

Sandy created a dreamsand image over his head of his castle, and formed a ring of glittering, golden dreamsand that he held out to her. His face was flushed, his beautiful golden eyes full of hope. "I'll never leave you again, Starling. I promise."

Starling smiled and nodded tearfully.

After placing his ring on her finger, Sandy stood, pulling her up with him. He took her gently into his arms, nuzzled her nose with his, then kissed her passionately.

Starling returned the kiss just as passionately, tears of happiness falling from her eyes.

Everyone cheered joyfully. Now they had even more to celebrate.

_**This isn't quite over yet, friends. There's a bit more fluff and stuff yet to come.**_


	20. Chapter 20

Starling and her companions returned to Earth with the Guardians, but things were a little different this time.

Sheena had absolutely refused to allow Starling to live alone with Sandy until after he married her, so Toothiana had suggested that Sheena move in with them as a chaperone.

"I like the way you think, Toothiana." Sheena had told her. "Sandman, final offer. Take it or leave it."

Sandy readily agreed. He had no intentions of being anything but a gentleman with Starling anyway, and he wanted to spend every moment together with her.

Sheena proved to be quite strict. Napping together was suddenly taboo. Starling was not allowed to be alone with Sandy behind closed doors. Sandy and Starling liked to be out on the balcony together, so they had to leave the bedroom door open, and oftentimes Sheena would sit in the bedroom, reading or studying something while watching them, guarding Starling.

North had built a small spacecraft for Starling and Sheena so they could get around without Sandy when he was sleeping. It was used almost daily since there were wedding preparations to be seen to. Sheena would drag Starling off to the North Pole to make decisions and to check on the progress.

"Don't you want to have a say in what your own wedding will be like?" Sheena had asked Starling.

"Meh." Starling said sleepily with a smile and a shrug. "I trust that the dream wedding Sandy dreamed up is gonna be something really wonderful and special. It came from him, after all. I also trust everyone else to help make it everything he dreamed it would be."

At the North Pole, Sheena helped Starling into the start of her wedding gown, then the yetis got to work sewing more of it together around her. Starling kept snoozing off as they worked, and more than once swayed in her sleep, leaning into a sewing needle.

Xander, Lambi and Jack all snickered.

"You have to stay awake, Starling." Toothiana said kindly, trying not to smile herself. "Do you want me to get you anything? Coffee? Hot cocoa? Tea?"

"I have some chocolate eggs that'll wake ya up, sheila." Bunny offered helpfully.

"Coffee and chocolate eggs sound divine." Starling said, smiling gratefully. She snoozed off again the moment the two had left to fetch her refreshments, then gasped, coming awake again as she leaned into another sewing needle. "Meh?" She said sleepily, looking around in confusion for a moment before her head cleared again.

"If this keeps up, Sandy is gonna think we all abused her when he sees her on their wedding night." Lambi joked.

"Ugh...what am I going to do?" Sheena asked, watching Starling with exasperation.

"You are going to relax." Xander told her gently.

"Relax?" Sheena snorted.

Xander took her hand and led her away. "Take a break. Let Bunny and Toothiana handle this for a little while."

"Where are we going?" Sheena asked him.

"We're going to get some hot drinks and take a walk." Xander told her with a smile.

"That sounds nice." Sheena said softly, blushing lightly as she looked down at her hand in his.

Later, when Sandy joined them before he had before he had to work, they all had fun telling tales on Starling of how she kept falling asleep.

Sandy smiled fondly at her, squeezing her hand gently.

Finally, the big day of the wedding was upon them. The wedding ceremony itself would be held on Sandy's island after Sandy finished working for the night, and the celebration afterwards would be held at the North Pole so the newlyweds could return home alone when they were ready. They would have all day to snooze happily together before Sandy had to work again. Sheena had already packed up and moved out with help from the others the previous day.

The island was beautiful. Sandy had created gazebos, elegant swings, water slides, and all sorts of wonderful things, all of golden dreamsand, for the guests to enjoy while they waited for the ceremony to begin. Even the wedding arch was of Sandy's own creating. North had made strings of beautiful, exotic tropical flowers to decorate Sandy's creations, and had built beautiful elegant torches to line the aisle, and to be planted here and there among the gazebos to provide extra light there as well.

No extra light was really needed, however, since Manny shone his light brightly down upon the island that night. He wouldn't miss the wedding of one of his beloved friends for anything.

Starling waited for the music to queue her to start down the aisle, Xander by her side, Sheena behind her as her maid of honor.

Her dress was long, solid white, sleeveless, with a transparent outer layer, equal in length, long sleeved, also white, gold trim and sash, and little golden stars sprinkled all over. She wore a white gold tiara with a large yellow gold star in the center of it. Her hair was dreadlocked and pulled up in a ponytail. On her feet were white and gold sandals that latticed up her calves.

When the music began playing and Sandy saw Starling coming down the aisle towards him, he stared at her in awe, his face flushed. She looked like a goddess.

Starling smiled at Sandy's reaction and mouthed the word 'Cutie' as she made her way to him. She kept her focus on him, not liking that everyone was looking at her. She thought that he looked positively adorable in his suit of gold and his little golden bowtie. She couldn't wait to cuddle up to him and tell him so.

When they reached the altar at last, Xander placed Starling's hand in Sandy's, symbolizing that Sandy had his blessing to marry his companion, that he was giving her to Sandy, then took a seat with their friends.

Cupid had been summoned to perform the ceremony. He had each of them take the vows.

Starling watched Sandy's face for any sign of hesitation, but she saw none.

"I do." Sandy spoke cleary and firmly, looking directly into Starling's eyes as he did so that she could see the promise in his own. He smiled lovingly at her as she placed a ring of sparkling golden dreamsand on his finger.

"I do." Starling said through her tears of happiness when it was her turn, gazing lovingly into Sandy's golden eyes.

Once Sandy had once again placed the ring he'd created for Starling on her finger, Cupid spoke again. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Sandy smiled at Starling again, pulling her gently into his embrace. He nuzzled her nose with his just briefly, then kissed her softly.

Starling returned the kiss passionately, clinging to him, tears of happiness streaming down her face. She was so afraid that any minute she would wake up to find that she was still Scipio's serving girl, that this had all been a sweet dream, that Sandy had never loved her after all.

Sandy sensed Starling's fear, her need for reassurance. He ended the kiss and held her tightly. "I love you." He spoke softly into her ear. "And I am going to spend all of eternity showing you how much I love you, every day, every night, in every possible way. I will do anything for you, and I will give you anything and everything. You are my goddess, Starling."

"All I want in all the universe is you." Starling told him tearfully, holding him tightly as well.

"I'm yours." Sandy told her gently. "I'll never leave you again. I was foolish for doing so before. It was my loss."

Starling could see the sadness in his eyes as he remembered, and that he meant every word. Her face flushed. 'He really thinks that much of me?' She wondered. She lovingly nuzzled his nose with hers.

Sandy kissed his bride again passionately. He loved her with all of his heart, and wanted her to feel it. He so regretted leaving her in the past, making her feel rejected and unloved. He vowed silently that she would never feel that way again. He would shower her with love, affection and attention every waking moment, and even while they slept too. When they slept, he would hold her and kiss her until she fell asleep first. He would make sure her every dream was sweet. He would continue holding her after he fell asleep himself, protecting her, and she would wake up safe and loved in his arms every evening. She would never wake up alone.

Sandy and Starling finally turned to face their guests.

"Ladies and gentleman, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Sanderson Mansnoozie." Cupid announced. Everyone cheered and clapped happily.

Tears of relief as well as joy flowed freely from the eyes of the Guardians and Starling's companions. None were as happy as they were for their friends, for no others knew of all that the two had been through to be together.

"Soo...what now?" Xander asked as they all stood around having drinks at the party.

"You all are welcome to stay at the North Pole." North told the companions.

"That's very kind of you, North, but I for one have places to go, things to study." Sheena told him.

"I'll go too." Xander said to her. "To look out for you. Not that you need looking after, but just in case." He stopped awkwardly and looked down at the ground for a moment, then back up at Sheena. He took her hands in his and continued. "Truthfully I think I need you more than you need me. I don't know what I'd do without you. I'd miss you."

Sheena blushed and smiled. "I'd miss you too." She said, squeezing his hands gently.

"You would?" Xander asked hopefully.

Sheena laughed. "Of course I would. You know, you only had to say that you wanted to accompany me."

Xander blushed awkwardly, unsure of what to say.

"But I'm glad you said more." Sheena continued, then kissed his cheek softly.

"What about you, Lambi?" North asked him. "What will you do?"

"I'm not ready yet to make that decision." Lambi replied. "I'll sleep on it, but right now I just wanna celebrate this beautiful occasion for our good friends Sandy and Starling who are both beautiful inside and out."

"You're not gonna say anything to Sheena?" Jack asked Bunny quietly.

"Nah, mate. She's happy. Besides, I don't think I'm ready for that after all." Bunny replied. "What about you?"

"Nah." Jack told him. "You were right. I like Tooth more, but I'm not ready either."

"You're still young yet." Bunny told him.

Sandy and Starling danced slowly, just as they had the night that Sandy had left her. Starling still clung to him as if afraid she would lose him again, tears occasionally coming to her eyes and spilling down her face again. She felt so happy, so relieved, but a small part of her still felt afraid.

Sandy held Starling tightly, reassuringly. "This time, when I fly away, I'll be taking you with me." He spoke softly into her ear.

Starling looked longingly into his golden eyes. She was surprised by how much he'd actually spoken today, but pleasantly so.

Sandy smiled lovingly at his bride, then kissed her softly, sweetly, and for several long moments.

"Let's go home, Sandy." Starling asked of him pleadingly. Home. It felt so good to say it.

Sandy smiled again and held out his hand to her. When she placed her hand in his, he pulled her to him, lifted her into his arms, and flew to the nearest window. He paused and set her down on the windowsill so they could wave goodbye to their friends and guests, then picked her up again and took her home at last.

_**I'm having a hard time admitting it to myself, but this concludes A Tale Of A Sleepyhead And A Sweet Dreamer. Thank you kindly to all who have read/reviewed . I'm very happy that you enjoyed it. :) Now it's time for this sleepyhead to sleep and have some sweet dreams. **_


End file.
